Young love
by SimplyNicole
Summary: Christian is starting his junior year of high school. One the first day a blue eyed beauty sits with him at lunch. Right from the start she changes his pessimistic attitude and turns his life around for the better.
1. Chapter 1

**I wasn't planning on starting a new story, at leas until i finished Stay. But I got this idea in my head and needed to write it** **down. I will probably not update this story as often for now but the chapters will be about this length every time.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **I do not own Fifty Shades or the characters.**

Chapter 1

Today is my first day at this shitty new school. This will be my third high school in as many years, yay me. What is even worse is that I now have to attend public school since I have officially been expelled from all the private schools in and around Bellevue, again yay me. I don't even know why my parents want me to continue with school, clearly it hasn't worked out. I tried to convince them to let me be homeschooled but they didn't go for that, they said that would probably cause even more problems. But, it's not me starting these fights, it's the assholes who think they are better than me. They think they can get a rise out of me, and you know what they are right. I will fight anyone who tries something with me.

So here I am standing outside the gates of Bellevue high school, my fourth and probably not last high school I will be attending. Let's see how this goes.

It is 8:40am, first period begins at 9, that gives me just enough time to figure out where the fuck I am going at this big ass school. As I begin to take my first step into the school I am almost knocked over by a small brown haired girl running past me. "Hey watch where you are going!" I hate when people don't look when they are walking, or in her case, running.

She stops for a second and briefly turns around all I can see is her hair flying all over the place, covering her face. "Sorry!" and just like that she is gone again. _Stupid girl._

Girls. Something guys my age are supposed to be into. We are not even supposed to be able to function when thinking about their bodies and what we can do to them. Not for me though, I get absolutely terrified at the thought of anyone touching me, let alone a girl that wants to fuck me. How am I ever supposed to live a normal life when I can't even let people, not even my mother, close to me. That's right I can't.

I look at my schedule and see my first class is on the second floor, room 215. I have no fucking idea where that is. I don't even know where the stairs are. I start my walk around the school in hopes that I will find the stairs before the first bell rings. I look around at all the people talking and laughing with their friends and a part of me wishes I could be like them. A normal 16 –year-old guy, not the fucked up mess that I am. I could have been if it wasn't for my selfish birth mother who decided she would try and raise me, that worked out real well Ella. My therapist says I harbor resentment towards her, but, wouldn't anyone in my shoes feel the same way? I mean she let her pimp beat me and burn me, she cared more about getting high then feeding me and clothing me.

 _I need to not think about that crack whore before I punch something._

Finally finding a staircase in the back of the fucking school I climb up to the second floor, I still have no clue where my class is. If I am late it's not my fault, its whoever built this dumb ass school's fault. The first bell rings signaling everyone to make their way to class before the final bell. Everyone around me basically runs into the classrooms around the area, leaving only me in the hallway without a clue where to go.

I look towards one class and see that it is room 220. _I have to be close right?_ I start walking down the hall until I finally reach room 215. As I enter the room I can see the teacher standing near the front writing something on the board and all the students sitting around on their phones or talking with their friends. Friends, something I don't have nor do I even want. They all turn out to be assholes anyways. What's the point?

I walk into the class and find a seat in the back near the window, at least I have something decent to look at when I get bored.

The final bell rings signaling the start of first period and the teacher turns around and introduces himself "hello everyone, I am Mr. Williams and welcome to American literature." He continues to blab on about his background in education and how excited he is to teach us this year. I could not care less what this guy has to say, it really makes no difference to me what kind of degree he has or where he got it from. _Can you just teach us?_ The first day is always a waste of time, teachers just talk and talk about themselves and then pass out the syllabus which is usually no help at all. We really only need to get a parent signature and then never look at it again.

I go through 3 different classes and they are all the same, teacher talks, I get bored, we get a syllabus. By the time the bell rings for lunch I have just about had it with this school. At least in my other school they taught some sort of material on the first day, here we just talk about what we are going to learn.

I get my lunch and sit down at an unoccupied table in the back corner of the cafeteria, hopefully no one tries to bother me. I pull out the current book I am reading, or re- reading I should say, Pride and Prejudice. I am deeply engrossed in the story when I hear the chair across from me being pull out, I look up ready to yell at whoever it is trying to disturb me when I am met with the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. _Holy shit!_ I think this is the girl that almost ran into me this morning, I only can tell because her long brown hair looks as unruly as it did when she was running, _does she not care about her appearance?_ I thought that all high school aged girls only care about their looks, she doesn't appear to be like that.

"Hello." She says to me. _Even her voice is beautiful._

"Hi" I reply unable to form any more words.

"I am Ana, what's your name?"

"Christian"

"Oh that's a nice name. Anyway I only wanted to talk to you because I saw that you were reading one of my favorite books. How do you like it?" Wow she talks a mile a minute. Her and Mia would probably get along great.

"It's pretty good. I have actually read it about 4 times now" I tell her truthfully

She smiles at me "4 times? So does that mean you are a literature lover or do you only have one book?"

I laugh at her question "I wouldn't say I am a lover of literature but it does provide an escape for me."

"Me too" she whispers. She sounds like she has seen a thing or two that no one else would want to see. _I feel the same way._

"So what grade are you in Christian?" she asks changing the subject.

"I am a junior. You?"

"I'm a sophomore" she replies. I would have pegged her as a freshman, she looks very young.

"That's cool" I tell her as I go back to my book.

"would you mind if I just sat with you for the rest of lunch?" she asks sheepishly

"Why would you want to do that; don't you have friends that you want to hang out with"

 _They will probably be better company than me._

"Um… no. I just moved here and I don't really know anyone." She says her eyes downcast.

"Oh, well then I guess you can sit with me. I'm not much company though" I tell her.

"that's okay, at least I won't be alone." She smiles widely at me.

We sit in silence until the bell rings marking the end of the lunch hour. As I am packing up my book I see her shifting nervously in front of me.

"are you okay?" I ask

"Oh… yeah…" she trails off

"Are you sure?"

"would it be okay if we did this again tomorrow?" she blurts out he cheeks immediately turn red out of embarrassment. "it's okay if you don't want to, I just thought I would ask"

The thought of seeing Ana again tomorrow sounds very appealing. There is something about this girl that draws me to her. "Yeah. I think that would be okay." I smile

"Okay" she stands and walks over to my side of the table. "See you tomorrow, same time, same place" she leans down, her hand resting on my shoulder, and presses a light kiss to my cheek. Before I have any time to react she is gone. _She just touched me and I didn't feel any pain. Only a weird tingling feeling._ I touch my cheek in the spot she kissed and smile. I think I like her.

* * *

After school I drive over to my dad's office in downtown Seattle, this is my punishment for the last fight I was in. Originally I was supposed to work in the Lincoln's backyard but on the first day I was there Mrs. Lincoln tried to kiss me. I left immediately and told my parents, I don't think they really believed me but I refused to go back there again. So instead dad told me that I will be working for him at his office. I file papers and call clients, all the boring shit that receptionists do, but at least I get paid to do it. As I am walking into the office I can't help the smile on my face as I think about Ana and the kiss she gave me. There is something about her. I run into dad leaving his office and he regards me funnily.

"What has you smiling so big son?"

"I met someone." I tell him truthfully. Normally I don't share anything with my parents but something makes me want to talk about her.

"Oh you did? At school?" he asks surprised. _I know. What a shock._

"Yeah, she sat with me at lunch." I smile again thinking about Ana.

He smiles back at me, "That's great son, I am happy to see you making friends. Your mother would be ecstatic to hear this"

"I bet she would" I laugh thinking about how mom would react to hearing about me talking to a girl.

"Okay, get to work son. I know you probably have homework so you can leave as soon as you are finished filing all those papers" he says pointing to my desk with a large stack of paper work sitting on top of it.

I go to the desk and set out to my filing, trying to finish as quickly as possible so I can go home.

* * *

That night at dinner we are all sitting around our very large dining table. Dad is at the head, mom is seated next to him on the right, Mia next to her. Then Elliot and I take up the left side. I have not been able to keep the smile off my face, my mind always going back to Ana. _She's so sweet and beautiful. I don't even know anything about her and I already can't stop thinking about her._

"What has you so giddy?" my 12 –year- old sister asks. I look up from my plate and realize everyone is staring at me, waiting for my answer.

"Umm nothing." I lie. I am such a shitty liar and they all see right through me.

"Christian made a friend at school today" dad interjects. Mom loudly gasps, shocked to hear that I talked to someone and it didn't turn into a fight.

"Oh, Christian, that's great! I am so happy to hear that. What is their name?" she asks, I can already tell she will probably start crying.

"Her name is Ana" I murmur looking down at my plate again.

"Oooo, a girlfriend" Mia cheers

"She's not my girlfriend Mia!" I tell her

"But you want it to be" Elliot says joining the conversation. Elliot, only 17 and already a man- whore.

"Shut up Lelliot!" I yell at him

"Alright Children. Settle down" Dad says trying to regain control of the room.

"Christian, that's great that you met a friend, I hope we can meet her soon" mom says effectively ending the conversation on my personal life. We finish dinner and I head up to my room to read some more before bed, Ana always not too far from my mind. That night is the first night I had with no nightmares since before I was adopted.

* * *

For the rest of the week we do the same thing, we at the same table in the back, talk for a little bit then read for the rest of the time. It is Friday now and I am sitting at our table waiting for Ana to arrive. When she does I can feel the breath leave my lungs. She's so beautiful, and she is so unassuming about it which makes her even more beautiful. She is wearing a simple black shirt, jeans and black and white converse. She smiles when she sees me and sits down in the chair next to me as opposed to across from me like she has before.

Before I have any time to think I just blurt out "would you like to go on a date with me?"

Her eyes widen as she takes in my question. "me?" she asks while looking around to see if I could have been speaking to someone else.

"Yes you, silly. Who else would I have been talking to?"

"I don't know" she whispers nervously.

"So? Do you want to?" I ask again

She smiles and replies "of course I would"

I give her the biggest smile I can. "Awesome! Can I get your number so we can make plans for the date?" I ask

"Oh yeah sure. Let me see your phone" I hand her my phone and she makes quick work of typing her number in the calling herself so she can have my number as well.

"Thanks!" I tell her just as the lunch bell rings, even though I don't really want to leave her yet.

"Can I walk you to class" I ask in an attempt to spend more time with her. _I just can't get enough._

"Yeah, I would like that." She replies standing up and putting on her backpack. I stand and do the same, taking her hand in mine when I am finished. She looks from our joined hands and then up to me blushing in the process.

Turns out her class is right next to mine so I know I won't be late. When we arrive at the door she turns to face me smiles then gives me a kiss on the cheek. I return the gesture but kiss her forehead instead.

"I will see you later Christian" she says before disappearing into the classroom. I turn and go into mine and realize I am already in too deep with this beautiful girl. _I have never felt like this before_.

* * *

 _She said yes_. I can't believe it! I have a date, with a girl. I honestly never thought this day would come. I mean I know I'm a good looking guy and all but I just don't think someone would ever actually like me. I'm too fucked up for that. Maybe once she gets to know me better she will realize that too. I better savor the time while I have it.

I have no idea where I'm going to take her, dinner I guess. Maybe I should talk to Elliot, or dad. Dad would be the better option, Elliot would probably just tell me to take her to the closest bed and fuck her. Not that I wouldn't like to fuck her, I am a guy after all but I want to show her that I actually like her.

"Mr. Grey, can you tell me the answer?" I hear my pre-calc teacher- Mrs. Wall ask me bringing me out of my thoughts. I honestly have no idea what is going on right now, I haven't been paying attention. I look up at the board and see a problem writer there. I quickly calculate the answer in my head and blurt out "72".

"Correct! Good job." She commends me. To be honest this shit is really easy I don't even know why I am in this class I can do all of it without even trying.

The bell rings marking the end of another day, also, it's Friday the weekend is finally here. The only downside to the weekend is that I won't be able to see Ana. She gave me her phone number though, maybe I can get her to go on that date with me tomorrow.

As I walk out to my car I pull out my phone planning on texting her when I hear "hey handsome" from behind me. I turn around and am met with my blue eyed beauty.

"Hey Ana!" I smile "What are you doing this weekend?" I ask hopeful she's free

"Oh you know, a little if this, a little of that." She replies letting out a giggle. That is such a beautiful sound.

"Would you happen to be free tomorrow?" I ask looking down at the street

"I think so. Would you happen to be trying to put together that date you asked me on earlier?"

"Yeah. Only if you're not busy and all" I run my hands through my hair, a nervous habit that I have.

"I would love you go out with you tomorrow" she smiles

"Okay I will call you in the morning with the details."

She walks closer to me and wraps her hands around my neck. I immediately freeze, waiting for the pain and burning to begin. When it doesn't I relax and I look down at her, she has a concerned look on her face.

"Are you okay Christian?" She asks

"Umm. Yeah" I say shrugging off my touch issues.

"If you say so" she replies standing on her tip toes and pressing a light kiss to my cheek. I smile at her and press a kiss of my own to her forehead.

"Do you need a ride home or anything?" I ask knowing she can't drive yet

She releases her hands from my neck and steps back. "My friend Kate was going to drive me, but if you're offering I would much rather spend time with you"

"I would love you drive you home" I smile. I take her hand and lead her to my 2017 Audi A6, a gift from my grandparents for my 16th birthday. Mom and dad didn't think I deserved a car due to all the trouble I had been in but my grandparents insisted every 16 –year- old needs their own car. They won.

"So, where do you live exactly?" I ask realizing I just offered to drive her home even though I have no idea where she lives.

"oh" she laughs "I guess you need to know that information"

"yeah it is kind of helpful" I reply. She gives me her address and I realize that she only lives a few neighborhoods away from me. _That may come in handy someday_. I think to myself as I start the engine and pull out of my parking spot.

The drive to her house is done in comfortable silence, it's not that we don't have anything to say, its that we don't really feel the need to talk to each other and fill every second with mindless chit chat. We are okay with just sitting her and being with each other. _Or at least I am. Anything to spend a little extra time with her._

I pull up to her house and park my car. I turn towards Ana and reach my hand out to grasp hers. She turns to me as well and smiles "Thank you for the ride Christian, I will see you tomorrow for our date"

"I am looking forward to it" I reply. With that she gets out of the car and heads inside. On the way to dad's office I think about my feelings for Ana. Never did I think I was going to have any sort of romantic feelings for a woman. With my touch issue I thought I was going to remain a virgin for the rest of my life. But with her I can see all the possibilities awaiting us, I just hope she feels the same.

 **Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have been wanting to write this chapter all week, but you know real life and all. I am hoping to get another update out either tomorrow to Tuesday.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

Chapter 2

Arriving at dad's law firm I immediately search for him so I can get advice for my date with Ana. I want to impress her; I want her to like me. I look in his office and see he is not there. Thinking he might be in a meeting or something I just sit in one of the chairs in front on his desk and wait for him. While I am waiting I pull out my phone and text Ana.

C: **Hey**

A: **Hi Christian!**

C: **What are you doing**

A: **Trying to finish my math homework but I don't understand any of this**

C: **Haha. What math are you taking? I am pretty good with numbers so maybe I can help.**

A: **Geometry.**

C: **When is the homework due? I can help you on Monday during lunch.**

A: **It is due Monday**

Before I have a chance to respond back to her, dad walks into his office. He goes around to his desk before plopping down into his chair and rubbing his eyes. _Does he even realize I am here?_

Answering my unspoken question, he opens his eyes, and looks at me.

"Oh, sorry Christian. I didn't even see you there. What can I do for you, son?" he asks

"I need advice" I simply state.

"What kind of advice? You're not in any legal trouble are you? Your mother would have a fit if you went and not only got yourself expelled from yet another school but also got arrested." He exclaims

"No I am not in any legal trouble. I need advice about girls. Specifically, where to take one on a date" I sigh, annoyed that he jumped to the conclusion of getting myself arrested. _It's not that farfetched, but still it stings a little._

"A date?" he asks like he doesn't quite believe me.

"Yeah. I asked the girl that I have been sitting with at lunch if she wanted to go on a date with me. She said yes. The only problem is I don't know what to do, or where to take her." My voice gets quite on the last few words, embarrassed that I need to ask advice.

"Well, what does she like?" he asks

"She loves to read. She has read even more books than I have, more than once too."

"Okay, reading. There's not much to do in that department, unless you want to take her to the library or a bookstore" he replies scratching the stubble that is beginning to grow on his face.

I think for a second about taking her to a bookstore. It might be weird for a first date. Maybe we can have a small picnic in the park and it can be book themed. No, that would be too hard to pull off. Maybe I should just cancel and call it a day. She probably wouldn't even want to go out with me again anyways.

Sensing my hesitation dad quickly brings my attention back to him "Christian, it doesn't matter what you guys do, if she truly does like you she will enjoy herself no matter what. Girls aren't that hard to impress." He says bringing my worry way down.

"So I could just take her out to dinner and she will like it?" I ask

"If she is as great as you say she is then yes. I mean haven't you guys been eating together all week anyways? Something keeps bringing her back to sit with you."

 _I guess he has a point._

"Thanks dad! This conversation has been really helpful" I say as I stand up getting ready to start my work for the day.

"You're welcome, son. Now get to work!" he smiles.

* * *

Later that night after dinner I go up to my room with the intent on doing some homework, I find myself on my phone with my finger hovering over the call icon under Ana's contact information. _Would she even answer?_

Without thinking further, I tap the call icon and put the phone to my ear. It rings a few times; I think she is going to send me to voicemail when I hear her beautiful voice on the other end of the line.

"Hi Christian! How are you? Why are you calling me? Is something wrong? Do you not want to go on our date anymore?" when she finishes her voice sounds sad. _whoa, she talks fast._

"Of course I still want to go on our date. In fact, I am very much looking forward to it!" I tell her to ease her worry.

Before she can respond I begin again. "And nothing is wrong I just wanted to talk to you is all. Now that we have exchanged numbers our conversations don't have to be limited to the 50 minutes we get for lunch at school." I smile thinking about how much I can talk to her now.

 _She's going to end up sick of me._ That thought doesn't sit well in my mind. I don't want her to be sick of me.

"Oh, Okay. I am glad you didn't change your mind. Because I sure didn't. I can't wait to spend time with you outside of school! Have you thought about what we are going to do yet? My dad is out of town for work so I can pretty much stay out as long as I want. I hope you are not stressing too much about what we will do. You could just come over and I can cook dinner for us." she fires out quickly. _Did she even take a breath?_ I smile, she's probably has nervous as I am that's why she's rambling.

"I haven't really planned out all the details but I was thinking we could just go to a restaurant for dinner. But, if you would rather cook for me we could do that instead."

"Yeah, I would like to cook for you. I have always been told that I am a great cook. And like I said, my dad won't be there so it will just be the two of us." She says, I can hear the nervousness in here voice. I can't wait until we can get passed this awkward nervous period and we are more comfortable with each other.

"Okay, what time should I come over?" I ask

"Umm, how about 6:30? That should give me enough time to get everything ready."

"Okay I will be there at 6:30 sharp. What will you be making me?"

"You will just have to wait and see." she giggles.

"Okay" I reply. We are both silent for a few minutes, not knowing what else to say, but also not wanting to get off the phone.

"Tell me a story from your childhood." I randomly throw out to keep the conversation going.

"ummm… let me think… oh I got it!" She yells out before continuing. "One time when I was 6 I got in trouble and my mom told me my dad was going to deal with me when he got home. I had the great idea to try and run away. I packed a bag consisting of my favorite doll, a blanket, and my tooth brush. Then I walked out of my house. My mom was in the kitchen and I guess didn't hear to door open. I was about half way down the street when I see my dad's car…" she pauses for dramatic affect and I am trying to hold in my laughter thinking of a 6- year -old Anastasia trying to run away from home.

"So my dad sees me with my back pack and stops gets out of the car opens the back door and silently motions for me to get into the car. When we get back home I go inside and my mom is standing by the door with a stern look on her face and her arms folded in that way moms do when they are mad. Turns out I wasn't even in trouble my mom just wanted to scare me a little." She finishes her story and I finally give in and let out my laughter. I am laughing so hard tears are coming out of my eyes.

I hear a knock on my bedroom door followed by mom's voice "Christian honey, are you alright? I can hear you from downstairs"

"yeah mom I am okay. I'm just on the phone."

"You're on the phone? With who?" she asks. Does no one believe that I actually have a friend.

"Ana, remember I told you about her earlier this week?"

"Oh okay. Well then I will leave you to it" I hear footsteps fading away and then turn back to my conversation.

"You told your mom about me?" I can heart the smile in her voice.

"Yeah. Well I told my dad then he told everyone else." I say sheepishly

"Aww that's so sweet. I told my dad about you too"

"You did? Did he start cleaning his gun after hearing about the boy after his little girl's heart?" she giggles at my response. I can't help the smile that forms on my face when I make her laugh. It's just so beautiful.

"So that's what you're after? My heart?" she comes back with

"Well I want it all, but we can start with your heart."

"We'll see" she replies.

We keep talking for a while about anything and anything. For a second I get a bit worried that we won't have anything to talk about during our date, but I am sure we will think of new topics to explore.

She tells me about growing up in Montesano, and how even though she misses that small town terribly she is glad she moved here and met me. My heart soars after hearing her words. _Maybe she really does like me as much as I like her._

I tell her about having with Elliot and Mia for siblings and some of the trouble Elliot and I have gotten in over the years. Mainly all the pranks we like to pull on Mia. She laughs at all of my stories and seems really happy to just be talking with me. _Just like I am with her._

After a while I look at the clock and see that is it almost 1am. _I better let her go._

"Hey Ana?" I ask interrupting her latest laughing spree.

"Yes?" she responds her breathing a little heavy.

"It's almost 1am, I should let you get some sleep." I really don't want to hang up but I know it is best if we do.

"Oh, wow. I didn't even know it was this late. We have been talking for forever"

"Goodnight Ana. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow"

"Goodnight Christian. I can't wait to see you!" she whispers

I wait a few seconds before hanging up wanting her to do it first.

"Hang up the phone Ana." I tell her

"I don't want to though. You make me feel so light and happy. I don't want it to end" she says sadly

"It's not ending; we will see each other tomorrow."

"I know but that's so long from now!" she whines.

"it will be even shorter if you go to sleep" I chuckle

"I know but still"

"Goodnight Ana."

"Okay fine goodnight." With that she hangs up the phone.

I get up to use the restroom and get ready for bed before falling into a restful sleep filled with dreams of my beautiful Ana and the future that we can have together.

I am standing outside Ana's small yet immaculate house, it is 5:55 and I am nervous as hell. I have never been on a date before. What if I mess up, or say the wrong thing? Would she give me another chance or just say 'fuck you' and kick me out?

Something tells me she wouldn't go quite that far, but I am still scared. She is perfect and I want her to like me. I mean she could probably have any other guy in school and she somehow chose me. It doesn't make sense to me. I mean I have been told that I am good looking but I am tall, lanky, and have no real muscle definition anywhere. Most girls like beefed out football players, but she decided to sit with the loner at lunch on the first day of school. Don't get me wrong I am thankful she did, but there's no real reason she would like me over any other guy at our school.

* * *

I am still standing by my car staring at her house wide eyed and scared when I see the front door open and Ana come out to stand on the large porch in front of their house.

"Well are you going to come in or are you going to stand out here all night?" she asks me. I keep staring at her for a few more seconds before finally coming to my sense and following her inside.

The inside is crisp and clean, there are a few pictures hanging on the walls of the hallway and leading into the living room, but other than that there are no decorations and no paint on the walls. It really doesn't look like anyone lives here.

"This is, a, uh, nice place you got here" I say stuttering over my words a bit.

"I know it's pretty plain, but I haven't really wanted to out all the decorations and dad is always busy with work." She replies leading me further down the hall into the large all white kitchen. _Is there not any color in this house?_

She goes over to the oven and removes what looks and smells like a lasagna, laying it on the counter to cool. Suddenly a thought crosses my mind. _Where is her mom?_ She mentioned her a few times on the phone last night but it was all in past tense.

"Hey Ana?" I ask

"Yeah?" she replies busing herself with preparing broccoli to go with dinner.

"Where's your mom?" I ask hoping I am not touching on a sore subject. She immediately stop what she is doing the bag of broccoli dropping onto the counter. Her whole body tenses up and it looks like she is shuddering. _What in the world is going on?_

I walk over to her and lightly grasp her shoulder, turning her body to face me. Instantly I see the tears in her eyes and streaming down her beautiful face.

"Oh, baby. What happened?"

"She... she was killed in a car accident 6 months ago" at this she begins to sob. I quickly pull her into my arms and try and give her all the comfort I can, while ignoring my body's natural instinct to push anyone touching me away.

"I am so sorry Ana, I had no idea. I wouldn't have said anything if I knew." I whisper into her hair, kissing the top of her head a few times.

"I know, it's still a touchy subject. I'm sorry I am reacting this way." She continues to cry on my shirt.

"Don't apologize, I understand your grief. It's okay to be sad." I stroke her back up and down reveling in the feeling of having her in my arms, even if I am just giving her comfort while she cries. I'll take whatever I can get.

After a few more minutes of her crying she starts sniffling and pulls away. I look at her tear stained cheeks and she has never been more beautiful. _I think I just fell in love._

NO. I can't fall in love with her, I don't deserve her, and she deserves better. I just can't help myself though. I look at her and want to be a better person, one that doesn't get angry and fight with every person I meet. Not one that avoids contact with others, not one that was beaten, burned, and neglected as a toddler. Just the perfect man for Anastasia Steele.

Before I can think I feel my face moving towards hers my lips hovering just a centimeter away from hers, I wait for her to push my away and tell me to leave. But, she doesn't, she nods her head letting me know I can continue. I lightly press my lips to hers and I have never felt anything better than this. Her lips are so soft and succulent. I deepen the kiss and slide my tongue along her lips and she grants me access my opening her mouth. I stick my tongue in and begin to explore her mouth, lightly caressing her tongue with mine, she moans softly and it only eggs me on.

After a few minutes I pull away knowing we should go any further right now, she probably isn't ready for more. I'm not even sure I am ready for more. I look down at her and see her eyes are still closed and she looks like she is on a different planet right now.

"Are you okay?" I ask her scared I ruined things by kissing her.

"Yeah." she whispers. I grab her hand and walk her slowly to the table in the corner of the kitchen. She finally opens her eyes when her ass hits the chair. She just looks up at me in awe.

"Are you sure you're okay? You are freaking me out right now." I say kneeling down to be at the same level as her.

"I've never been kissed before." She murmurs, touching her lips.

"Really?" I ask shocked that another guy hasn't tried to claim those luscious lips.

"Yeah. That was so amazing. I bet you have kissed 100 girls."

"Umm... no. You were my first kiss too." I whisper in embarrassment. I mean I'm only 16, but guys my age do tend to have had many different girls at this point.

"You're kidding?" she says in shock

"No its true. One of my mom's friends tried to kiss me when I was supposed to be working for her, but she never actually did. Only creeped me the fuck out." Her mouth is now hanging open, surprised at my words.

"Your mom's friend tried to kiss you? That's so gross, she has to be old and stuff. What made her think you were into here? Did you tell your parents? I hope they no longer speak to her." She rapidly fires out at me.

"Yeah she did. I was disgusted, I immediately left and went home to tell my parents. They didn't believe me though, they said she would never do something like that. Said I was making things up to get out of my punishment work. They are still friends with her, her and mom get together once a week for lunch." I reply to all her questions one by one.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she yells, the realizes her inappropriate language and blushes.

"Sorry, I don't usually speak like that. I just can't believe your parents would believe that woman over their own son."

"I don't care if you speak like that Ana. I use those same words so it is okay if you do. They probably didn't believe me because I have had a pretty shitty time recently. I got kicked out of 3 schools for fighting, I used to drink all the time. I was pretty much always in trouble so it makes sense why they wouldn't believe me."

"Still, you are their child. They should believe you over anyone, no matter what." She says. I just smile and lean over to plant a small kiss on her lips. _Now that I have had a taste of them I don't want to stop._

"It's okay. As long as you believe me. That is all that matters."

Ana looks at me places her hand on my cheek and smiles. "Of course I believe you Christian. You mean a lot to me, I would believe everything you tell me. So please don't play with my heart."

I kiss her lips once more before responding, "I don't plan on it baby."


	3. Chapter 3

**I edited this chapter on my phone so there might still be some mistakes. Sorry in advance, no one is perfect.**

 **Hope you enjoy:)**

Chapter 3

After Ana's little breakdown and my confession about Mrs. Lincoln and my parents we sat down at the table and had a wonderful meal together. It felt so normal and right for us to be sitting at a table together and sharing a meal that Ana had prepared. I found myself longing to have that every night.

 _Maybe one day._

I am laying in my bed after getting home from Ana's and I can't get the smile to leave my face. I loved every single moment of our date. Especially our kiss. I never thought kissing would feel like that, so intimate and amazing. I now understand why couples are always doing it whenever they get the chance. Especially mom and dad, I swear dad would keep his lips attached to mom's if he could. He is always kissing her, I always thought it was gross, I get it now. If I could I would spend my whole life just kissing Ana.

I am pulled out of my thoughts on Ana by my door opening. I look up and see Elliot walk in and shut the door behind him.

"So did you fuck her?" he asks sitting on my bed. I roll my eyes and sit up.

"No I didn't fuck her, you asshole.

"Well what else would be the reason for that look on your face if you didn't get your dick wet? Did she suck you off?"

"No, Jesus. We didn't do anything besides kiss." I nearly growl at him. _Why does he have to be so crude?_

"You just kissed, that's it? Is she not ready for sex or something? Most girls just like to give it up."

"I don't know if she is or not. I am not ready for sex so I didn't even try to bring it up. I don't even know how we would have sex if I can't let her touch me. And anyways Ana is different, she is not the type of girl that would just 'give it up'. She is the hearts and flowers type."

"Hearts and flowers? You should cut your losses with that, you're 16 you should be fucking everything in a skirt not trying to impress one girl that won't even give it up." No one would ever believe that we are siblings, not because we look nothing alike, but because our personalities are so different. He is a self- proclaimed man whore and will literally fuck any girl who looks at him twice. He will probably end up with an illegitimate child before he turns 20. He is really disgusting sometimes when he talks about the girls he has been with.

"I don't want to cut my losses; I want to be with her. I think I love her." I say looking anywhere but his face.

"YOU WHAT?" he yells jumping from my bed.

"I think I love her. I was looking at her face tonight, she was crying, I felt something shift inside me. I have never felt like this before. I just want to be with her all the time." I murmur.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" he yells again. "You cannot be in love with her, she is the first girl that you have even showed interest in, no way. No fucking way you love her!"

After he finishes yelling I hear a knock on the door before it opens and mom sticks her head in.

"Elliot, why are you yelling at your brother?" she asks in her soothing motherly voice.

"Mom! He says he's in love with her! I can't let my brother fall in love with the first girl he meets!" he continues to yell.

"You think you are in love with her?" she gasps. I am getting annoyed at this point, wishing I never said anything.

"I don't know mom. What even is love?" I try and play it off. I don't want her telling me this won't last, or even worse try and start planning the wedding.

"Oh honey, you know when you know. Just be careful okay? I am too young to be a grandmother."

"Jeez mom, we're not even doing anything." I say laying back and throwing a pillow over my face. _I know what safe sex is. I'm not trying to have a kid in high school._ I shudder at the thought, what kind of father could I be at any age, let alone 16? No thank you!

"Okay, I will leave you guys to it. Elliot calm down and watch your language." After she leaves I sit up again and just glare at my brother.

"Go away Lelliot. I don't want to hear about what I should be doing. All that matters is what I am doing. I don't care that she might not want to have sex with me. I am just fine with only hanging out with her, I just want to see her." I say exasperated with Elliot.

"Okay. Fine." He puts his hands up in surrender and walks to the door. "Come to me if you ever do decide to fuck her. I will give you some pointers" he smiles before opening the door.

"Oh my God! Get out!" I yell.

After he leaves I lay back down and start thinking. Maybe I shouldn't be in love with her so soon. Am I even really in love? Would she ever love me? Surely not, she's 15, I am probably just the first in a long line of guys she will come across in her life. I don't like the thought of her being with other guys. I hear my phone ring and put my thoughts to rest for a while. I smile seeing Ana's name light up on my screen, I quickly answer it.

"Hey!" I say not even recognizing the happiness in my own voice.

"Hi" she says nervously

"Is everything okay?" I ask fearing something is wrong. She's home alone, what is someone breaks in to her house?

"Christian… I'm scared" she whispers. Instantly I am on high alert, I shoot up in my bed and look at the clock. Its 12:30am.

"Ana, what's wrong?" I ask concerned

"I don't know. Someone keeps calling the landline, I answer, and then they hang up." I can hear that she is crying and I know that I need to go to her. I get out of bed and find my shoes throwing them on and running out the door without a second thought.

"I am coming over, just wait. Everything will be okay." I say as I fly down the stairs and run out the front door, not even telling my parents I am leaving.

I stay on the phone with Ana during the drive to her house trying to calm her down.

I arrive at her house and pull into the empty driveway, I have no idea when her dad is going to be home, I hope he won't mind me parking here. I get out and sprint to her door, I don't even bother with knocking just letting myself in.

"Ana!" I call out. "where are you?"

"here" she calls back running down the stairs and jumping into my hairs. I step back not prepared to support her. My eyes squeeze shut out of fear of her body pressing against my chest. After a few seconds I relax and open my eyes. I finally get a good look at her and she looks scared out of her mind. I kiss her forehead and move into the living room depositing her on the couch.

She puts her arms around my neck and pulls me down on top of her. Her lips meet mine and she kisses me passionately, sticking her tongue into my mouth and stroking it along mine. I return the kiss with equal passion. I can feel my dick getting hard in my jeans, I begin to rock myself again Ana's clothes covered core. I hear her moan my name against my lips urging me to continue dry humping her. She wraps her legs around my waist and I can feel her start to rock her rips in the same rhythm as mine, I am so close to coming in my pants. I know we should stop but it feels too good. I move my hand from where I placed it in here hair to her breast, I can tell she isn't wearing a bra, her nipple straining against the fabric of her t- shirt. I give it a little squeeze and she cries out in pleasure. _Huh. Didn't know that would happen._ My movements pick up as I get closer and closer to the finish line, and taking Ana with me. She hits her climax with a loud moan which tips me over the edge, I still my movements and cry out her name as I come.

 _Holy shit. I cannot believe we just dry humped on her living room couch!_

After our breathing returns to normal I sit up, grabbing Ana's arms to sit her up as well.

"Wow" she says

"Yeah, that was unexpected." I mutter just as surprised

"Im sorry, I kind of just attacked you. I promise I didn't bring you over here just to do _that_ " she emphasizes the word and points behind her on the couch.

"I really was scared. My dad has gone out of town before but he has never left me completely alone. I always either had mom, or a neighbor watching after me" she sniffs probably getting upset about her mom.

I put my arm over her shoulder and pull her closer to me, almost on my lap. I kiss her hair and tell her everything will be alright.

"If you ever need me again don't hesitate to call, I will always be here." I whisper into her ear.

"I am so happy to hear that." She says turning her head and kissing me once more.

I excuse myself to the bathroom and try and clean up the mess in my boxers as best as I can. Knowing I won't be completely clean until I can have a shower. Giving up I go back to the living room and lay next to Ana on the couch, while she finds a movie for us to watch on Netflix.

She picks some God- awful romance movie and I quickly fall asleep.

Waking up in the morning I forget where I am, I look around the room for a second before realizing I slept at Ana's. _I am so dead._

I hear a throat being cleared at the end of the couch and look to find who I am assuming to be her father giving me a death glare.

I immediately jump off the couch waking Ana in the process.

"What the?" she looks disoriented for a second before looking from me to her father. Her eyes widen as he takes in the scene in front of her.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Mr. Steele growls at me.

"I am sorry sir, Ana called me last night scared and I came over. I didn't mean to fall asleep" I try to explain

"That's not what I asked boy. I said who the fuck do you think you are?" he repeats

"Oh.. Im… uh… Christian?" I question, unsure of myself

"Christian what?" he questions

"Umm. Christian Grey, sir. Pleasure to meet you" I stick my hand out and he just glares at it.

"And just how old are you Christian Grey?"

"Uh, 16 sir" I reply

"Are you sure, you look a bit older. How do I know you're not one of those child predators that preys on innocent young girls like my Annie?"

"Daddy, calm down. This is the Christian I was telling you about. The one I eat lunch with at school." Ana interjects saving me from possibly getting shot.

"Eating lunch and sleeping over are two very different things Anastasia. He could try and take advantage of you."

"Oh my gosh. No one is trying to take advantage of anyone. I like him daddy, and I want him to like me. So lighten up" I smirk hearing that she likes me too.

"wipe that look off your face. Don't get it into your head that you will even be allowed in the same room as her again. Where do your parents think you are?"

"Umm... they don't know. I left without telling them, I just wanted to make sure Ana was safe." I murmur.

"Well you better get on home then, I'm sure they are worried. Annie, you and I are in store for a _very_ long conversation." I grab my shoes and walk to the door, Ana following behind me. Once outside she looks up into my eyes and I just get lost. I can't get enough of her.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue last night, even if it means my dad is going to ground me for the rest of my life." I lean down and kiss her lightly.

"Don't worry, I will still find a way to see you." She flashes me a big smile before turning to go back inside.

"Wait! I call to her." She turns around and looks at me."

"Ummm. Would you possibly want to be my girlfriend?" I ask in the lamest way possible. _What happens if she says no?_

"I would love to be your girlfriend, Christian." She smiles. I sigh in relief and walk over to kiss her once more before turning and going to my car. As I pull out of the driveway she smiles and waves me goodbye.

I get back home and realize my parents are probably going to kill me for staying out all night, then kill me again when they find out who I was staying with. _Fuck. I am not ready for this._

I hop out of the car ready for the firing squad and enter the front door. Immediately I am met with my mother yelling at someone about finding her son.

I walk into the kitchen and am met with the scolding looks of both my parents. I rub my neck before addressing them. "Uh... How is everyone this morning?"

"Don't start with that shit Christian. Where the fuck were you last night?"

I sigh and take a seat in the chair across from them at the breakfast table. "Ana called me and said someone kept calling her house and hanging up right away. She was scared so I went over there to keep her company. She put on a movie and we ended up falling asleep."

"yeah right. Like we believe that shit Christian. Where were you really? Out getting drunk or fighting some hoodlum on the street. You can't keep repeating this cycle Christian. If you get kicked out of one more school that's it! Now, Mrs. Lincoln-" Interrupt dad before he can even finish his sentence. No fucking way am I doing anything that involves her.

"NO. I will not go back to her house. She tried to kiss me, who knows what she will try and do if she gets me alone again. No. No I can't." I stand up and start pacing, truly scared that they are going to force me to go back her to house.

"Christian calm down. We spoke to her about that and she said she didn't do anything of the sort, stop making things up."

I turn to face them with tears in my eyes "I'm not. Why don't you believe me? I also wasn't lying about being at Ana's last night. You can call her and ask her, even her dad who found us on her couch after he got home this morning. Just please don't make me go to Mrs. Lincoln's house." I plead hoping they believe me this time. I cant breathe, I cant think of anything. I begin to feel dizzy. I just keep muttering "no, no, no" over and over. Mom stands and walks over to me placing her hand on my cheek, comforting me in the only way I have allowed.

"It's okay Christian. It's okay, we won't make you go back" she whispers to me, attempting to ward off my impending panic attack.

"Grace! We agreed" dad says in the background. She turns and glares at him.

"Carrick, can't you see he is freaking out over the thought of going back to Elena's house. Maybe he was telling us the truth. We should have believed our own son from the start." She turns back to look at me. "I am so sorry Christian. I promise we will listen to you from now on." Her hand is soothingly rubbing my cheek. I place my hand over hers and look at her face.

"Thank you, mom." I whisper.

* * *

I end up being grounded for 2 weeks for staying out all night and not telling anyone. This punishment is not as harsh as the other ones I have received over the past few years, but it also means I can't see Ana outside of school for a while. That's okay though. I can still see her at lunch everyday and we can call and text each other whenever. I'm glad they didn't take my phone, I don't know what I would do if I couldn't talk to Ana all the time.

My alarm goes off Monday morning and I eagerly hop out of bed. I asked Ana last night if she needed a ride to school and she told me yes, that's a few more minutes I can't to spend with her!

 _Calm down Grey! You're starting to sound obsessed with her._

After showering and dressing for school I head down to the kitchen for breakfast, mom always has the cook make a large spread for us to eat. Half the time I end up taking a plate to go and eating it on the way to school.

"Good morning, Christian." Mom greets when I walk into the kitchen.

"Morning mom" I smile widely at her. I can't keep the excitement about seeing Ana off my face.

"Well someone is happy this morning"

"I am. It's a good morning" I say

"Does it have anything to do with seeing your _girlfriend_ " Elliot chimes in as he sits at the table next to me.

"Fuck off Lelliot" I smack his arm. He punches me in my arm in retaliation.

"Christian! Watch your language, and don't hit your brother." Mom scolds me

"He hit me too" I mumble.

"Haha, you got in trouble and I didn't" Elliot mocks

"Elliot, knock it off!" Dad says. "I swear you two are like 5 year olds."

After dads scolding we both focus our attention on eating our breakfast so we can get to school."

I leave 15 minutes earlier than normal so I can get to Ana's on time.

I pull up to her house and text her letting her know I am here, I would go to the door but her dad's car is still here and I would rather not see him right now.

Not even 30 seconds after I text her she comes bounding out of the front door and down the driveway hoping into the front seat of my car.

"Hi!" She cheerfully greets. After she fastens her seatbelt I put the car in drive and head to school.

"Hi, how was the fall out from yesterday morning?" I asked scared she got in trouble for what happened.

"Oh it wasn't too bad. Except I had to sit through and hour long conversation with my dad about safe sex. He said he doesn't want any grandchildren for at least 20 more years." She giggles as she finishes her sentence. "I told him that we didn't even do anything so there is no worry about any grandchildren."

"Yeah, hell no!" I say a little too forcefully "sorry, but no way do I want any kids right now. Possibly ever."

She giggles again at my words "I understand Christian. Believe me I don't want any kids either."

"Well good. Now at least I know you're not trying to trap me" I laugh as smacks my arm.

"Hey! Abuse!" I say feigning injury.

"Well don't say I'm trying to trap you with a baby. Gosh, we haven't even had sex." She blushes

"Well, you did just about mount me the other night"

"Hey, I was scared it was just a reaction to you coming to my rescue" she defends

"Do you dry hump every person that 'comes to your rescue'" I say using finger quotes

"Nope. You would be the only one" she blushes again

"Well good. I'm glad to hear that."

We arrive at school and walk hand in hand to Ana's first class where I drop her off with a steamy kiss that probably isn't allowed on school grounds.

"I will see you at lunch." I tell her not wanting to leave.

"See you soon Christian." She kisses me again before she head into class.

I turn around and head to my own class thinking about how much I like her. _Love her._

 **After this there will be some time jumps to move the story forward to where I need it to go.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy:)**

Chapter 4

 **1 month later (Ana's birthday)**

The last month has been great. I have been spending as much time as I can with Ana. With her we don't have to do anything special, we can just sit on the couch and watch a move, or go to the park and just talk. It doesn't matter what we do, as long as we are together. We talk on the phone for hours every night, about anything and nothing. She told me how she wants to do something with books when she graduates, she thought maybe publishing but isn't sure about that yet. I told her she still has time to figure something out, she is only a sophomore after all. I told her about my dreams to own my own business one day, I want to make it big in the world and really make an impact on society.

Today is Ana's 16th birthday and I am going over to her house for dinner with her and her dad. To say I am nervous would be an understatement. I have not seen Mr. Steele since the morning he caught us sleeping on the couch. I am scared he's going to try and castrate me or something, not that I am even having sex with his daughter. I mean I want to, but I don't know if she even does, and I am scared. She hasn't touched my chest and I am afraid that if we do end up having sex she will want to; I don't know how I would handle that.

I arrive at Ana's house 10 minutes early, trying to make a good impression on her father. I get out of the car, Ana's gift in hand, and walk up the flower lined path up to their door. I don't even get a chance to knock when the door fly's open and Ana jumps into my arms. Her legs wrapping around my waist and arms going around my neck. I slide my hands under her thighs to support her weight. Her mouth immediate attaches to mine and she kisses me like I just got back from war. _Fuck, she's a good kisser._ I can feel myself getting hard from this kiss, I know I should put a stop to it, but I just don't care. After a few seconds or minutes, I couldn't really tell, of our passionate lip lock she pulls back and smiles at me. Her beautiful blue eyes clouded with lust.

"Hi." She whispers breathlessly.

"Hi" I smile. "Happy birthday, baby"

She giggles, "Thanks Christian" she kisses my lips once again. We are so connected that we don't hear someone else approach where we are standing on the porch. When I hear a throat clear, I look away from Ana towards the open door behind her to see Mr. Steele standing there with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face. I immediately drop Ana from my arms, she has other ideas though and molds her body to mine holding herself to me. She starts kissing my biting my neck. It takes everything in me to not succumb to the feeling of her lips on my neck. _My dick is hard and her father is standing 2 feet in front of me._

"Ana" I say trying to move my head away from her, but she just glides her hands through my hair and holds me in place.

"Ana" I say again trying to get her attention. She still doesn't listen and continues to bite and suck on my neck. _She better not leave a mark._

"Anastasia Steele. Let the poor boy go." At the sound of her father's voice she looks up at me with wide eyes and drops her legs to the ground.

"How long has he been standing there?" she whispers to me.

"about the time you started sucking my neck." I reply. She lowers her head and places her hand on her forehead in embarrassment.

"Okay, enough of this. Let's go inside and eat some food." Mr. Steels interjects to break up the tension surrounding us.

We end up having a wonderful meal that was cooked by my beautiful girlfriend. She made garlic brown sugar salmon with a side of asparagus, it was simply amazing. _Amazing just like she is._

After dinner Ana and I go out into her backyard and sit in the swing on the patio. We are sitting hand in hand her head leaning on my shoulder. She has been pretty quiet the whole time we have been out here, it is concerning me a little.

"Ana?" I question.

"Hmm" she hums in response.

"Is everything okay?" I ask. She looks up to me with glassy eyes.

"This is my first birthday without my mom." She whispers the tears falling down her gorgeous face. I pull her into my arms and nuzzle my nose in her hair.

"I am so sorry baby. I know this is hard. She may not be here in person, but she is here in spirit. I never got to meet her, but I know she loved you very much. Anyone that knows you can't help but love you." I whisper into her hair. She pulls back from my arms and looks into my eyes.

"Does that include you?" she asks, even more tears pouring down her face.

I smile. "Of course it does." She presses her lips to mine, when she pulls back she has the biggest smile on her face.

"I love you too, Christian."

* * *

 **Thanksgiving**

Ever since Ana's birthday, when we confessed our love for each other, she has been dropping hints that she wants to take that next step. I just don't know if I am ready, I haven't told her about my past with my birthmother and the abuse I suffered at the hands of her pimp. I want to tell her, but I don't want to see the look of pity she will give me when she hears the story. She would probably break up with me after hearing the story, who wants to be with someone that can't even be touched?

I am pulled out of my thoughts by my ringing phone, I check the caller Id and see that it's Ana.

"Hey!" I greet.

"Hi Christian!" she giggles. _I love the sound of her giggle. I love her._

"what time are you coming over?" I ask. Today is thanksgiving, Ana and her dad are coming over for dinner. They are going to be meeting my parents for the first time and I just know mom and dad are going to lover her.

"I don't know. What time should we come over?" she asks.

"I don't care. You can come now if you want."

"Christian, its 9:30 in the morning. Dinner isn't until 3." She giggles.

"I know, but I want to see you!" I whine, which causes her to giggle some more.

"I will ask my dad what time he will be ready, we will come over then. Okay?"

"Okay, fine" I acquiesce.

"I'm going to shower and get ready now. I will see you in a few hours."

"Okay. I love you." I tell her

"I love you too." I can hear the smile in her face as she says this. I can't help but smile to hearing her tell me she loves me.

. I hang up the phone then head downstairs to see if mom needs any helps getting things ready for dinner. Normally I don't help, preferring to stay in my room than be around my family. But this year I have something to look forward to, Ana.

I make my way into the kitchen and see mom checking on the turkey in the oven.

"Hey mom, did you need help with anything?" I ask. She closes the oven and turns her attention towards me skeptically.

"You really want to help?" She questions.

"Yeah. I mean I will be having guests of my own so I might as well help prepare dinner." I respond. She smiles immediately, excited to meet Ana and her father.

"Yeah, that is true. Well, I do need help peeling the potatoes. Think you can handle that?"

"Umm. I can try." I tell her, even though I have never peeled a potato in my life. She should know this, she has raised me for all but 4 years of my life.

"Okay. Here you go." She says handing me the peeler and turning her attention to another dish she is making

I take the peeler in one hand and a potato in my other and just stare at them. _How the fuck does this even work?_

Noticing my stubble mom sighs and comes back over to help me.

"Oh Christian, what am I go mg to do with you?" She mumbles. "So you take the potato and slide the peeler over it in one swift motion. Like this" she demonstrates creating a space where the peel once was. "Do you think you can do that?" She asks.

"Yeah" I quickly respond taking both the peeler and potato back into my hands.

I get to work on peeling now that I actually know what I am doing.

Mia comes into the kitchen about 30 minutes later all bouncy and happy, like usual. She start helping mom with the desert and I am still here peeling potatoes. _Why do I get the shitty job?_

After a while I hear the doorbell ring, I think nothing of it, assuming it's just my grandparents arriving, not until I hear a beautiful giggle getting closer and closer. _Ana._ I look at my potatoes and see that I am not even half way done peeling. _Why did I offer to help. I will never be done with this._

Dad walks into the kitchen first, followed by Mr. Steele and Ana. She's simply stunning in a knee length maroon dress, her hair is straight and she has the slightest hint of makeup on her face. _I have never seen something more beautiful._

She notices me staring and smiles widely at me.

"Hey handsome!" She cheers walking over to me and leaning up to kiss my cheek.

"OH MY GOSH! You are so pretty!" Mia practically screams from behind me. She then come barreling towards us and throws her arms around Ana in a tight hug. Ana lightly taps her back in exchange, not really knowing how to respond to my sister's extremely warm welcome.

"Mia let her breath." I tell her putting the peeler down and grabbing Ana's shoulders to try and pry her from my sister's embrace.

"Sorry! I am just so excited to finally meet you! Christian has become like a different person since he met you!" She squeals.

Ana blushes at Mia's words "oh, well. That's good then, I guess" she responds looking at me.

"Ana, it's so nice to meet you." Mom says joining the commotion.

"It's nice to meet you as well Mrs. Grey. I just want to say you have a lovely home."

"Oh, thank you Ana. And you can call me Grace" mom smiles pulling Ana into a hug. When mom pulls away she notices Mr. Steele just standing near the entrance to the kitchen seemingly uncomfortable.

"You must be Ray; it is nice to meet you. I am Grace." Mom introduces herself holding her hand out for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you too Grace. Thank you for inviting us to dinner." Ray replies shaking her hand.

"Oh nonsense, the more the merrier. Plus, I wanted a chance to meet your daughter, she really has changed Christian for the better. We could not be more thankful for her." Mom says.

 _Damn, was I that much of an asshole before that everyone has to make a comment about how Ana has changed me?_

"Alright, well I need to get back to preparing dinner. Have you two met Carrick and Elliot? I haven't seen them; they be around here somewhere. Christian, stop destroying the potatoes and go find your father and brother." Mom orders. _The potatoes aren't that bad._

"Fine." I mumble and grab Ana's hand to drag her with me.

"We already met your dad, and Elliot. he answered the door, and Elliot was in the living room making inappropriate jokes." Ana giggles when we walk out of the room. "My dad is probably really uncomfortable in the kitchen, he can't cook and tends to avoid that room at all cost." She tells me.

"Okay, I will show him to my dad's man cave and he can watch football with him and Elliot. Would that make him more comfortable?" I ask

"That is perfect. He would be in his element watching football" she giggles.

After going back into the kitchen to show Ray my dad's man cave, I give Ana a full tour of the house. Starting with the downstairs, then moving upstairs, ending at my room. I open my door and she walks in taking in her surroundings.

"Nice room" she comments gliding her hand on the end of my bed. She notices the board that I have over the desk in the corner of my room and take interest in all the pictures I have hanging from the family trips we have taken over the years. She sees on picture in particular that I hoped she wouldn't notice. She removes the picture from its spot in the corner to examine it closer.

"Who is this?" she asks curiously. I close my eyes as I answer, not really wanting to think about _her._

"My birthmother" I whisper.

"Oh wow. You look extremely similar to her." Ana marvels.

"NO." I say a little too loudly. "Please don't say that. I don't want anything to do with _that woman."_ I say falling onto my bed and covering my face with my hands.

"Why not?" she asks coming to sit next to me, she tries to rub her hand on my back but I flinch away from her. I look up at her and she looks disappointed. _I have to tell her._

"I never told you the story of the first four years of my life before I came to live with the Grey's."  
"4 years? When you told me you were adopted I assumed it was from birth, you never mentioned that you lived with your birthmother for 4 years." She exclaims

"That's because I don't like talking about it, but I need to tell you so you understand." I pause before beginning the story about Ella's neglect and her abusive pimp. My touch issues that stem from the abuse and the nightmares I had for years. By the end of the story Ana has tears running down her face, I wipe her checks and kiss her forehead.

"Don't cry for me Ana, it was a long time ago. I am not completely over what happened but I am getting better and better, especially since you have come into my life."

"Oh Christian, that is horrible, what happened to you. No one should have to experience that, especially not a toddler" she pulls me into a hug, careful now not to touch my back with her hands. I wrap my hands around her and kiss her neck.

"I love you, Ana" I whisper.

"I love you too, Christian." She responds immediately.

"Even though you know I am fucked up?" I say pulling away from her.

"Oh Christian, you are not fucked up. Sure you had a rough start in life, but you don't have to let it define you. You are a smart, loving, caring, amazing person, and I am so lucky to have you in my life." I look into her eyes as she says this and I can see that she is sincere in her words. I pull her back to me and smash my lips to hers, leaning her back to lay on my bed. I move on top of her and feel her dress moving up her thighs as she wraps her legs around my waist, and her hands go into my hair. I force my tongue in her mouth and explore the inside. I feel her hands moving from my hair, bypassing my upper back to explore my lower back down to my ass, squeezing it lightly. I smile against her lips and thrust my hips into her core making her moan out.

I move from my lips from her mouth down to her neck and begin to kiss and nip along her pulse point.

"Christian" she moans again. "Please." She begs.

 _Please what? Does she want me to fuck her right here?_

I stop kissing her neck and look into her eyes, I see nothing but lust and passion staring back at me. _She really does want me._

"What do you want Ana?" I ask moving my hands to cup her breasts over her clothes.

"I want you Christian. I want you inside me" she moans arching her back pushing her breasts further into my hands.

"We can't Ana. Not like this, I want to make this special for you. We can't have our first time with our parents down stairs. Trust me I want to, but now is not the right time." I just stare in her eyes and hope that she understands what I am telling her.

"I know. I just want you, soon." She smiles, leaning her head up to kiss my lips.

"I want you too, so bad." Suddenly my mood shifts. _What if I have my shirt off and react badly to her touch?_

I close my eyes and roll off Ana's body to lie next to her. I feel her shift next to me then feel her soft dainty hand on my face turning me to look at her. I open my eyes and see her concerned face looking back at me.

"Christian, what's wrong?" She asks softly.

"I'm scared I will react badly to you touching me. No one has touched my naked chest in years. I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't want to hurt you. We can come up with something. You don't have to take your shirt off; I promise I won't touch your chest. You can even tie me up if that would make you feel more comfortable." _Tie her up? Now that's an idea._

"We will figure it all out when the time comes." She says sitting up, taking my hand and attempting to pull me up with her. I help her out and sit up, knowing she won't be able to pull me up on her own.

"Now, our parents must be wondering where we are by now, and I am starving. Let's go eat."

We had an amazing delicious meal, and I am so glad to have been able to spend this holiday with Ana.

* * *

 **3 weeks later**

The last few weeks have been amazing, Ana is the best girl in the whole world. I can honestly see myself spending the rest of my life with her. Most people would think I am absolutely insane for saying my first love is going to be my only love, especially since I am 16. But, I just feel it, I am meant to spend my life with Anastasia Steele. _I hope she feels the same._

Christmas is next week and I have no idea what to get Ana. She is the simplest girl, anything would make her happy, but I want to make is special. Maybe I should talk to mom, she would definitely know.

I walk down stairs in search of mom and find her in the family room rearranging the Christmas tree for the 1000th time.

"Hey mom, can I talk to you for a second?" I ask. She turns and looks at me lovingly

"Of course you can darling. What is going on?"

"I just don't know what to get Ana for Christmas. It is our first one together and I want it to be special." I tell her plopping myself down on the couch. Mom comes and sits next to me and runs her hand through my hair.

"Get her something that you know she will love." She says as if it is that simple.

"That's not problem, mom. She will love anything I get her, I just want it to be special."

"Okay, what is one thing you guys do together?" she asks.

"well, we always read together. She brings a book for us both, or we read separately. But, generally when we are together we read, or talk about the books we have read. She has the greatest passion for books." I smile thinking about the way she gets about literature.

"Alright then, get her a new book that you know she has never read but you know she would enjoy. Or find a rare copy of one of her favorites." She says giving me the best idea.

Not too long ago we went to a little bookstore in the Pike Market district that had a lot of first edition books that Ana loves. She made a wish list with at least 50 books on it. I'm going to make a few of those wishes come true.

* * *

 **Christmas Eve**

Tonight Ana and I are getting together to exchange gifts and have a private dinner before the real Christmas dinner tomorrow night. We are having dinner at her house tonight since her dad is going to his work's Christmas party.

I think tonight it going to be the night we finally have sex, if she wants to anyway. I have finally worked through all my fears with my therapist that I feel I am actually ready to take that step with her.

I arrive at her house 10 minutes early and walk up to her door. I prepare to ring the bell when the door flies open and Ana's tiny body jumps into my arms. Her lips attach to mine and her hands go to their normal spot in my hair. I put one of my hands under her ass to support her weight, the other hand holding her gift.

Heading inside I shut the door behind me with my foot and walk in the living room. I lay Ana down on the couch and follow getting on top of her. She wraps her legs around my waist and starts rocking her hips against my erection.

"Ana" I say breaking our passionate lip lock.

"Christian, please. I need you." She moans still rocking against me.

 _Just do it Christian. She wants you as much as you want her._

"Okay, let's go to your room." I say standing up, grabbing her gift from where I dropped it on the floor setting it on the coffee table.

"Okay, lets go."

We make it up to her room and the atmosphere suddenly changes. Where we were passionate a few minutes ago when I arrived, now all I feel is love. I take her in my arms and slowly remove first her shirt, followed by her bra, leaving her naked from the waist up.

I take a step back admiring her breasts and I feel my dick get even harder. I pull her too me again and kiss her lips with all the love I can muster. I walk her back to her bed and gently lay her down, all while still kissing her. I break the kiss in order to unbutton her jeans and slide them off along with her underwear. Seeing her wet pussy right in front of me almost has me coming in my pants. _Holy fuck!_

I spread her legs, taking my finger and giving her core a gentle swipe from bottom to top. She gasps and arches her back in response. I make quick work of removing my own clothes until I am naked as well. Going back to her pussy I spread her lips and just look at it. _I've never seen a real one in person before._

I spot the little bundle of nerves near the top and devote almost all my attention there. I begin rubbing her with one finger, while taking my other hand and sliding another finger inside her.

"Oh my gosh, Christian." I smile knowing that I am turning her on.

"Kiss me, please" she whimpers. _Kiss her? Where?_

"Where?" I question.

"My pussy" she moans. _Don't have to tell me twice._ I immediately replace my finger on her clit with my tongue and mouth. _Thank god for all the porn I watched that I actually know how to do this._ Not too long later I feel her body tense and she lets out a loud moan, letting me know she has reached an orgasm. When I feel her body relax again I begin to kiss my way up to her mouth, only stopping briefly to suck on her nipple. I continue to stretch her opening, trying to get her ready to me.

I have heard that it hurts for girl's first time, I hope I can avoid that as much as possible. I kiss her lips before looking into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" I ask, hoping she hasn't changed her mind.

"Yes. Please Christian, make love to me." With that I fist my dick and line it up with her opening and ever so gently push inside. I feel some resistance as I presumably hit her hymen, I push past that feeling Ana's body tense. She grabs my arms and digs her nails into my skin. I look into her eyes and I can see that she is in pain.

"I am sorry baby. I'm sorry" I keep saying over and over, until finally I am all the way inside. I pause for a second until Ana nods her head letting me know she is ready. Then I begin to slowly move in and out. I have to squeeze my eyes shut tight to fight off my impending explosion, I want this to last as long as possible. I continue this pace until I feel Ana start rocking her hips in time with me.

"Christian, faster. I need you to go faster." At her instance I pick up the pace and start feeling her body building towards her release. _Am I really going to make her come again?_ I think to myself. I heard that most guys can't make girls come through penetration alone. My balls begin to tighten and I know that I am about to come so I reach down and start rubbing Ana's clit to help her get to her release faster. After a few seconds she cries out my name as she explodes in orgasm and I follow right behind her, whisper her name in her ear.

I roll us over so she is on top, her head laying against my chest, and my dick still buried deep inside her warm center.

"Is this okay" Ana says breathlessly against me. It actually doesn't hurt, all I feel is her love for me.

"It's perfect Ana. Just like you." I smile kissing her hair.

Later that night we finally eat dinner and exchange the gifts we got each other.

I got her a first edition of Pride and Prejudice, I knew this was the perfect gift since this is what I was reading when she first approached me on the first day of school. I think this book is what brought us together in the first place.

She made me a scrapbook of all the pictures we have taken over the few months we have been together. After she opened my gift she felt as if her gift to me wasn't good enough, but I beg to differ. It is perfect. I can't wait to see what other memoires we make over the years together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so almost everyone noticed that Christian didn't use a condom when they had sex. I left that out on purpose.**

 **One guest reviewer was a bit confused on Christian's age, so I thought I would clear that up here. He is 16, I mentioned that in the first chapter. I can see where the confusion might come from since I said Elliot was 17. But Christian is a junior and had just turned 16 in the summer before school started.**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

Chapter 5

I leave Ana's house around 11pm that night, and I can't keep the smile off my face. I walk in the door when I get home to find Elliot waiting for me in the foyer.

"You fucked her didn't you?" He questions as soon as he see me.

"I wouldn't call it fucking, but yeah we had sex." I respond. I don't really want to give him any details I just want him off my back.

"I knew you were going to do it to tonight! I fucking felt it. You better have wrapped it up!" _Oh fuck!_

My eyes widen as I realize I definitely did not 'wrap it up'. I just had completely unprotected sex with Ana. _Oh my god. What if she gets pregnant?_ I do not want to have any kids! I feel myself start to hyperventilate and my eyes get blurry.

"Oh shit. Christian, are you okay?" I hear Elliot. I can't answer him, all I can do if panic about Ana possibly getting pregnant.

"Mom! Christian is having a panic attack!" I once again hear Elliot but he sounds a million miles away. I feel myself drop to the floor, my heart is racing and I can't breathe.

"Christian. Honey, what is going on?" Mom asks. I can't answer her though, I just shake my head back and forth. _No. Please, no._

"What happened Elliot?"

"I don't even know. He came in smiling. I asked if he fu- had a nice time with Ana. I joked about wrapping it up and then he started freaking out." Elliot explain.

"Christian. Look at me honey." I lift my eyes and see my mom's loving blue eyes staring back at me.

"Breathe with me Christian. In and out." I mimic my breathing to match hers and feel myself calming down almost immediately.

"There you go darling" mom smiles caressing my cheek with her thumb. "You are going to be alright." She wipes under my eyes and that is when I notice that I am crying.

"Now. Tell me what is going on that made you panic like that?" She asks standing up and holding her hand out for me to stand as well.

"I had sex with Ana." I whisper. "Unprotected" I add at the end. No sense in lying to her, she would probably find out anyway.

"Christian Trevelyan- Grey! We have told you time and time again, to always use protection!" She yells at me. I fall back on the couch and rest my head on my hands.

"I know mom. It just happened so fast, I didn't even think to do anything. I can't believe I let this happen. What if she gets pregnant? I can't be a father, I am only 16, and so fucked up. I can't do it, I can't do it." I start shaking again just the thought of having a kid putting the fear of God into me.

"Elliot, go upstairs." She says turning to face my brother still standing in the hallway. He takes one last look at the scene before him before bolting up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Mom sighs sitting down next to me, "First of all, watch your language. And second of all, she is not going to get pregnant, Ana is on birth control." My head shoots up and my eyes widen at her words.

"What? How do you know?"

"She came to me not too long ago and asked if I could help her. She couldn't go to her father with fear of him killing you. So she came to me and asked me to take her to the doctor so she can get put on the pill. She assured me nothing has happened but she wanted to be protected just in case. Now this does not excuse your behavior, you must always wear protection no matter what. Not only to protect against pregnancy but also to protect against any STIs. You know this Christian; we have had numerous conversations about safe sex." She scolds me again.

"I know mom. I don't even know what happened. I brought some with me, but everything just… happened" I sigh laying back against the couch. _Thank God she is on the pill._

"Now, I do not condone you two having sex, but if you are going to, please remember to be protected!"

"I promise, mom"

"Good now, go upstairs and go to bed." With that I stand up kiss mom on the cheek and head upstairs.

When I reach my room I plop down on my bed and pull my phone out. I open my call log and click on Ana's name, hoping she isn't asleep yet. Placing the phone to my ear I listen to the rings waiting for her to answer. After 5 rings I give up hope, I almost end the call when I hear her sweet tired voice on the other end.

"Hello?" She whispers. _She was sleeping._

"Hi Ana. I am sorry to wake you but I just needed to hear your voice." I say softly.

"Christian?" She questions _did she not know it was me?_ "Is everything alright? You sound a bit off." She continues.

"I am okay now. But I just had a panic attack and it had me really shaken up." I hear Ana gasp, then the ruffling of her sheets as she presumably sits up in her bed.

"Christian, what happened? I didn't know you had panic attacks."

"I don't have them very often, only when something really freaks me out." I respond quietly.

"What had you freaked out? Did something happen to you on your way home?" She worriedly asks.

"No, nothing happened on the way home. When I got home thought Elliot made a joke about wrapping it up and I realized that we didn't use a condom. I started freaking out thinking that you were going to get pregnant, and I just can't handle that." I start breathing heavy just thinking about that possibility.

"Christian… It is okay, I am on birth control. I won't get pregnant." She tells me in a soft voice.

"I know. Mom told me about how you went to her about getting on the pill. But we just can't take that risk again, we have to remember to use a condom."

"Okay. If it makes you feel better we can use condoms, I didn't say anything tonight because I knew we were protected."

"Thank you."

"Christian, you don't have to thank me. If we are going to be having sex we really should be taking all the precautions we can. Tonight was just a lapse in judgement." I hear her yawn through the phone.

"I am sorry for waking you. I should let you get back to sleep; I will see you tomorrow."

"It's okay, if you need to wake me for anything I will understand. I love you." I still smile every time I hear her say that too me.

"I love you too Ana. Goodnight." I hang up the phone and lay back on my bed, resting my head on the pillows. Staring at the ceiling I start picturing the life I can have with Ana, I already know I am going to be with her forever.

* * *

 **6 Months later**

Today is my 17th birthday, I have never really been excited for my birthday before. Just another reminder of being born to a crack whore. But, this year I get to spend the day with my Ana.

The last 6 months have been amazing, Ana and I have gotten even closer; I have never been happier in my life. We spend almost all of our free time with each other, she comes over and has dinner with my family, she went with my siblings and I on a trip to Disneyland over spring break. Fucking her in the park was definitely the craziest thing I have ever done.

I can't wait to see her today; we are going out on my dad's boat to celebrate my birthday. I tried to convince him to let Ana and I go out on our own but he would not hear of it. He said he doesn't trust me to get the boat back in one piece. So now the whole family is coming along, that is not so bad. Ana has helped to me realize the importance of family and how we never know how much time we really have with them. It makes me sad that she knows of that kind of pain, but she tells me she understands that her mom is in a better place.

I hear my bedroom door open and I look over from my spot on my bed to see my beautiful girl walking in. She is wearing a short blue spaghetti strap dress with elephants all over it, her hair is down and wavy like always, she doesn't have an ounce of makeup on, and she absolutely stunning.

"Hello gorgeous." I smile at her. She walks over to my bed and hops on, settling herself on top of me.

"Hi birthday boy." She giggles kissing my lips softly. "Do you want your gifts now or later" she asks wriggling her hips over my now hardening dick.

"Gifts? You got me more than one?" I grab her waist and trying to hold her still, but it is no use. She just keeps moving.

"Yeah. One is a special gift, that no one else can see. The other is okay to be seen in public." She giggles pressing her hips down onto me. _I can probably guess what this 'special' gift is._

"I want them now!" I beam. She doesn't say a word she simply reaches back and unzips her tiny dress and removes it swiftly. She is left in a very sexy bikini, one that I wouldn't want her to wear anywhere but with me. She then unties the top and it joins her dress on the floor. My dick is not hard as a rock and desperate to be free from its prison in my pants. My hands move from their spot on her hips and reach up to twist her pretty pink nipples.

She moans and arches her back pushing her breast further into my hands. I flip us over so she in now underneath me ad kiss her mouth feverishly. After a few minutes I start to kiss down her body, stopping briefly to suck and bite her nipples just the way she likes me to. When I reach her waist I quickly remove her swimsuit bottoms and throw them somewhere in the corner of the room. I then take in the site of her incredibly wet pussy. I run my finger up and down her slit sliding her moister around.

"mmm. Christian, don't stop." She is always so reactive to the slightest of touches, but I follow her command. I slide my finger inside her entrance and using my thumb to play with her little bundle of nerves. I move my finger in and out of her slowly before adding a second finger and moving a bit faster.

"Christian, I'm gonna come." She moans quietly. I press my thumb down on her clit, adding just enough pressure to make her explode all over my hand. _I love making her come._ After she rides out her orgasm I stick my fingers in my mouth sucking her essence off of them.

"You taste so good." I moan. I stand up from the bed and remove my clothes throwing them in all directions. I then settle myself back on top of Ana and kiss her lips roughly. I break the kiss to lean over to my bedside table grabbing a condom. I make quick work of putting it on before I slowly slide my entire length inside its home. My Ana.

"Damn, baby. You are so tight." I whisper when I am fully inside. I squeeze my eyes shut in an effort to hold back my inevitable orgasm. I feel her hips beginning to move, a sign that she wants me to fuck her. So I do. I begin to pound into her, hard and fast, and soon we are both reaching out orgasms. Trying to stay as quite as we can, knowing my parents are down stairs.

I quickly pull out of her and remove the condom, tying it before throwing it in the trash beside my bed. Then I turn he body so she is lying on top of me, her head flat on my chest. I still don't think I can handle her hands on my bare chest, but her head is okay for now. I hope that one day she can touch me freely, without worrying about me freaking out.

I just want to be normal for her. I want to give her everything she has ever wanted, and I know one of those wants is to touch me.

"I love you Anastasia. I'm going to give you to world. "I whisper, kissing the top of her head. She nuzzles her face in to my chest her arms tightening around my body.

"I just want you Christian. Everything else doesn't matter."

We continue to lie together basking in our post- coital bliss, until someone starts banging on my door.

"Christian! Mom and dad are looking for you. You better get dressed now before they walk in on you fucking Ana!" Elliot yells from the other side of the door.

Ana giggles before sliding off me and going in search of her discarded clothing.

"Does he always have to be so crude?" Ana asks putting her bikini top back on, much to my disappointment. She looks over to me and sees me eyeing her now covered breasts.

"Jeez, you're no better." She laughs throwing my shirt at my face.

I put my shirt on before standing, still nude from the waist down, and walking over to her. I pull her in my arms and squeeze her breast "Only when it comes to you baby. I just can't help myself." I kiss her lips before releasing her so I can finish dressing.

* * *

A few hours later Ana and I are laid out on the deck of the boat. I am laying on the lounger and she is laying on top of me, we are just enjoying our time together.

"I could spend like this." Ana says breaking the silence.

"On the boat?" I ask.

"Well, yes. But I mean here with you. Just lying in your arms all day. It is all I want." She responds. I wrap my arms around her tiny body and squeeze her tight. _I'm going to marry this girl someday._

"I love you, Ana." Suddenly I hear a loud gasp behind me. I sit up slightly, turning to see who is intruding on our moment. Mom and Mia are standing at the entrance to the deck. Mom is crying and Mia is jumping up and down trying to hold in her screams.

"Christian, who is there?" Ana asks sitting up next to me.

"Oh you two are just so cute!" Mia says running over to where we are sitting. "Can I plan your wedding?!" Mia screams. I look to Ana smiling and see her eyes are wide and she looks a little scared.

"Mia, that is enough. They are teenagers they do not want you to bring up weddings."

"But you know they are going to get married and have the most beautiful babies! Oh I can't wait to be an aunt!"

"Mia, calm the hell down. We're not getting married anytime soon. We are in high school. And as for the babies, probably not." I feel Ana stiffen next to me. I look over and see her chewing on her bottom lip, furrowing her brow. She looks like she is trying to figure something out.

I lean into her and whisper in her ear "Hey, are you okay?"

She looks up at me and smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"Yeah. I'm fine" She sounds unconvinced herself, and I know something is wrong.

"If you say so" I tell her kissing her cheek. "So, was there any reason you guy decided to come up here?" I ask mom and Mia who are still just standing there.

"Oh yeah. Lunch is ready down stairs." Mom says

"Okay we will be right down." I look back to Ana and she still looks off. _What happened?_

"Are you sure you are okay?" I ask her again. She looks to me again and this time I see tears swimming in her eyes. She quickly swipes them away before they can fall.

"No, I am not okay. But, today is your birthday so let's focus on you. I can deal with my problems later." She says getting up and grabbing my hand to pull me behind her. I am really worried about what is going on with her.

* * *

We are in my car heading back to Ana's house. The rest of our day on the boat was amazing. We had a great lunch, then had my favorite cake, chocolate. Ana finally gave me my second gift, tickets to a Mariner's game. I love baseball and I can't wait to take Ana to a game.

She has been very quiet the whole drive from my house and I have no idea what is wrong with her. _I hope she isn't going to break up with me._ Just the thought of being without Ana is enough to send me into a panic attack.

"Ana…" I whisper as I pull up in front of her house. I turn to look at her and she looks very pale.

"You're not breaking up with me right?" I ask breathlessly. She immediately turns to me with wide eyes. She climbs over the center console into my lap and runs her hands through my hair.

"No, Christian. We are fine. Our relationship is great. I love you so much." She whispers kissing my lips. "What made you think I was going to break up with you?" she asks.

"It's just that you're being so quiet when normally you talk and talk. Something is obviously wrong and I want to know what it is." I demand. I don't like her not telling me when something is bothering her.

She sighs before looking into my eyes, tears welling up in hers.

"You have to promise not to freak out." She says softly. _Oh no. it's bad._

"I don't know if I can promise that." I respond scared for what she is about to tell me.

"Okay fine. But please just take deep breaths." She pauses waiting for me to acknowledge her request. I nod my head before breathing deeply.

"Earlier when we were on the boat and Mia was talking about babies I realized that… that.." she pauses breathing deeply herself. _That what? What is going on?_

"I'm late." She whispers so quietly I almost miss it. _WHAT?_ I squeeze my fists tight trying not to freak out over what she just told me. _She's late. But that can mean anything. It doesn't have to be what we think it is._ I take a breath then count to 10 before responding. "That doesn't necessarily mean anything right? I remember mom saying something about young girls having irregular cycles. That's what this is right?" ask with a shaky voice.

"I'm not just a little late Christian. I'm like 3 weeks late." My eyes almost pop out of my head at her words. _3 weeks? How did she not notice this?_

"Okay. So we should figure this out for sure right. I mean, that still doesn't mean you're pregnant. We use condoms and you are on birth control. There's no way you can be pregnant" I ramble. _This can't be happening._

"Birth control fails, condoms break, shit happens. I don't know for sure but I have a feeling." _A feeling? What the fuck does that mean?_

"Then let's go to the store and get a test. We need to find out." I pick her up and set her back down in the passenger chair before putting the car in gear and driving to the closest store I can find.

We head into the store and Ana immediately leads me to the feminine care aisle. She grabs the first pregnancy test box she sees and I grab a different one. She eyes me curiously and I just shrug my shoulders.

"Gotta be sure." I simply say.

We pay for the tests and make out way back to the car. On the drive back to Ana's she leans forward turning her head towards me "If its positive, what does that mean for us?" she asks quietly. My hands grip the steering wheel so tight my knuckles turn white. Ana reaches over and takes a hold of my right hand, prying it off the wheel before clasping it between both her hands.

I sigh trying to release the tension from my body.

"it means we are going to have a baby." I finally say. She doesn't respond and the rest of the ride is silent.

We finally make it back to Ana's and I follow her inside. Thank God her dad isn't here right now or else he would probably kill me. I follow her up the stairs and into her bathroom right off her bedroom. She turns around and looks at me. "You can't be in here when I do this."

"why not? If we made a baby together, I can be here when you pee on the stick" She huffs before pushing me out of the bathroom and locking the door.  
It seems like an eternity later, but in reality probably 2 minutes when she opens the door to allow me back inside. I see 2 sticks on the counter and close my eyes, scared for the results that I already know are coming.

"What do we do now?" I ask.

"We wait." She responds sitting on the edge of the tub. I walk over and join her, pulling her close to me and nuzzling my head into her hair. Wanting her scent to help calm my anxiety ridden mind. This is going to change our lives forever, nothing is ever going to be the same.

After the longest 5 minutes of my life Ana's phone timer goes off and she stands to look at the results. I follow closely behind her, scared shitless for what this stick is going to say.

"Okay, it will either say pregnant or not pregnant. Super simple, super terrifying." she says picking up the stick with her eyes closed. I go to stand behind her and gasp when I see the most petrifying word I have ever seen in my life.

 _Pregnant._

 **I am glad everyone is enjoying this story so far and hope that the direction I am going will not cause anyone to stop liking the story. However, if it does please feel free to stop reading. I won't be offended or hurt. Some stories are not meant for everyone. I just ask that you do not leave any rude reviews. This was always the plan I had for this story, so I am just laying out the plot to move forward.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to address a concern that many of you had about this story. Yes, this will have an HEA. I don't even read the stories that don't have an HEA so there is no way I can write one like that.**

 **I want to thank everyone for their reviews, I really love reading what you all have to say. It's really great that so many people are loving the stories I am writing.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 6

 _Pregnant._

I close my eyes and try to keep my breath regular. I count to 100 in an attempt to keep myself calm, I knew my therapist was full of shit when he told me about this counting thing. It doesn't fucking work. I am still on the verge of a breaking down. But I can't, I need to be strong for Ana.

I feel Ana's body begin to shake in front of me so I turn her around and pull her into my arms. Leaning my head down I kiss her cheek and bury my face into her hair, nuzzling against her neck.

"It's going to be okay. We are going to figure everything out. We will make it through this." I just keep repeating the same 3 sentence over and over into her ear while she sobs onto my shoulder. I pick her up and take her into her bedroom lying down on the queen size bed in the middle of the room. Holding her tight against me I let her just cry until she eventually wears herself into exhaustion and falls asleep. I continue holding her in my arms, thinking about that the future has in store for us until I fall asleep as well.

I wake up sometime later to the feeling of someone shaking me.

"Christian. Wake up" a sweet voice whispers to me. I grumble at her attempts to wake me and roll over into my stomach.

"Christian. You need to wake up. It's getting late." Ana tries one more time. I roll back over and slowly open my eyes to reveal Ana's beautiful face staring back at me. For a second all is well and we don't have the biggest responsibility staring us down right now. Then it all comes crashing down around me as I realize it was not a dream. Ana is really pregnant; we are really going to have a baby. Ana must sense my realization because she sighs then lays back down beside me.

"I can't believe this is happening to us." She whispers placing her hands on her flat stomach.

"Me either. It doesn't feel real." I reply placing my hand over hers.

"What are we going to do Christian?" Ana asks tears welling in her eyes again.

"What do _you_ want to do? It's your body Ana if you don't want to…" I trail off unable to complete my sentence. I don't really want that, but it's her decision and I won't stand in her way. She sits up beside me and turns on to her side. Her hand coming up and resting in my cheek.

"No. I want our baby. This may be the worst timing in the world and sure I wish we were about 10 years older, but we made this baby together. Hopefully we will raise it together as well." She says the last part softly. _Hopefully?_ _Does she think I would leave her and our baby?_ No way! I could never do that. I shift my body so we are face to face, only centimeters from each other.

"Ana." I whisper placing my hand on her cheek. "Of course we are going to raise our baby together. I would never leave you. This is going to be the hardest thing we have ever done but as long as we are together everything will be okay." I say kissing her lips. She smiles tightly the tears resurfacing. Suddenly I hear my phone begin to vibrate angrily from the table. I reach over and pick it up. Looking at the screen I see mom's name flash across the screen. I look over at the clock and realize it's almost 10pm.

 _Fuck! I need to get home._

Sliding my finger across the screen I answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Christian where are you? You left to drop Ana off 4 hours ago. You should have been home a long time ago." Mom scolds into the phone.

"I know mom. Something came up and then we accidentally fell asleep." I reply getting out of Ana's bed.

"What could possibly have come up between when you left our house and getting to Ana's that took 4 hours to resolve?" She questions.

"Something mom. I will tell you later." I say. Not wanting to tell her I got my 16 -year old girlfriend pregnant over the phone.

"Fine. Just get home quickly."

"Okay mom, bye." I hang up the phone and turn back to Ana, who is now sitting up in her bed.

"You have you go?" She asks quietly.

"Yeah. Mom wants me home. I promise to call you as soon as I can. When is your dad supposed to get home?"

"I don't know. He said he was going out with a friend from work." She frowns.

"Hey, what's that look for?" I ask. She looks up at me tears in her eyes again.

"Do you think he's dating again?" I crawl back into the bed and pull her in my arms.

"He might be." I pull back to look into her sad eyes. "It's been over a year since your mom passed, don't you want your dad to be happy again?" I ask wiping the tears from her face.

"I guess. But it's still so recent. How can he have moved in already?"

"I don't know Ana. Grief works in different ways." I kiss her lips softly. "Now, are you going to be okay if I leave? Or do you want me to stay?"

"No it's okay. I know you have to leave. I don't want you to get into trouble. Your parents will hate me enough as it is." She says looking down at her lap. I place one hand under her chin and lift it so she is looking at me.

"They could never hate you. They think you walk on water." I smile.

"Yeah but now they are going to think I got pregnant on purpose so I could trap you into staying with me." My eyes widen at her words. _Does she really think that?_

"Ana, you can't be serious. Everyone knows that's not true. Plus, there was no chance of me leaving you any ways, so the point is moot."

"Moot." She smiles. I kiss her lips one last time before I leave her bed.

* * *

I pull into my driveway just after 11pm, I see all the lights on so I know everyone is still awake. I don't want to face them right now; I know that as soon as I do I will break down. So I just sit in my car and replay the last few hours in my head. Today was supposed to be the first good birthday I had, but instead I find out I'm going to be a father at 17. _A father._ I made a baby with Ana, a real baby.

 _Holy shit!_

I've been keeping all my emotions in since we found out, trying to be strong for Ana. Now that I have had time to decompress though the reality of the situation hits me. I lay my head on the steering wheel and take deep breaths. In and out. In and out. My therapist told me deep breathing is a good way to stop a panic attack before it starts but I'm not so sure I believe him. I can feel the darkness creeping into my mind and I know that I can't stop it.

 _What if I am a terrible father?_

 _What if the baby hates me?_

I didn't have the best early childhood and I don't want my fucked upness to rub off on my baby. _My baby._ The thought helps settle the darkness. A baby that is half me, half the love of my life. Sure we are young but maybe this won't be the worst thing to ever happen. I graduate in a year; I can care for the child while Ana finishes school. I can go to college online and still pursue my dreams of owning my own company. But instead of doing everything on my own, I will have Ana and our baby.

A knock on the window startles me from my thoughts. I look over and see dad standing there with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face. Opening the door, I step out of the car and into the brisk June evening.

"What took you so long?" Dad asks.

"I told mom something happened and we were dealing with it." I snap at him.

"Don't take that tone with me Christian. I know nothing really happened. So what were you doing at Ana's house for the last 5 hours?" He demands

"I just told you something happened. Ana was upset then we fell asleep. Sorry I didn't call; I was too busy trying to calm my girlfriend down." I hiss before walking into the house.

 _I do not want to deal with this right now. I have bigger issues on my mind_.

"Christian Trevelyan- Grey. I was not done speaking with you!" Dad yells as he enters the house behind me.

"I was done talking to you though." I yell back.

"Where is this attitude coming from? You have been great the past few months now all of a sudden you are acting like a 2 -year old again." I turn around and look at him. His eyes are angry and his mouth is formed into a line.

"Maybe it's because I just found out my girlfriend is pregnant and I don't have time to deal with your bullshit about coming home late." I snap at him. Suddenly his eyes go wide.

"What did you just say?" He says in a low voice.

"Ana's pregnant." I whisper looking down at the floor.

"Oh my gosh." I hear from the other end of the hall. I look up and see mom standing there.

"She's pregnant?" Mom asks her voice shaking.

"Yeah. We just found out tonight. That's what came up."

"I thought you guys were being safe. This is exactly why I didn't want you having sex until you were at least old enough to care for a child!" Dad yells.

"Well, I guess it's too late. There's nothing we can do about it now."

"Oh yes there is. You do not need to be associated with her. You can just cut your loses now and be free of that mess." There is no way I would leave my child or it's mother to fend for themselves. My birth father did that and look where Ella ended up. I am nothing like that bastard.

"Carrick are you even listening to yourself. You are saying that Christian should stop seeing the girl that brought light into his eyes. You are telling him to leave his child and not look back. Are you insane?" Mom yells. _At least she understands._

"He is 17. He has so much life ahead of him. He doesn't need to be tied down to a baby."

"You're right I don't _need_ to be tied down. I _want_ to be. Obviously we didn't plan this, but it happened and no we are going to take responsibility for our action. Ana and I are going to have a baby and there is nothing anyone can do to stop that!" I yell before running up the stairs and into my room.

 _I can't believe dad would act like that._

I lay down on my bed and pull out my phone to call Ana. It rings 2 times before her beautiful voice answers.

"Hey handsome."

"Hi beautiful. How are you feeling?"

She sighs. "I'm okay. The shock hasn't worn off yet. But I have come to terms with it. We're having a baby and that should be a happy moment. So what if we are way too young? It happened now we should just embrace it." She says and I can here the smile in her voice.

"I thought the same thing. This is awful timing I think it was meant to be." I smile.

"That's probably true. I mean I was on the pill and we did use condoms all except the first time. Clearly this baby just wanted to be made." She giggles.

"So, how far along do you think you are?" I ask. I know a bit about conception from the talks mom and dad have given us over the years. She said she was 3 weeks late, so that means she has to be around 6 weeks.

"A few weeks. I don't really know. I haven't really had any symptoms." She says quietly.

"When are you going to tell your dad?" I hear her gasp then the sobs start.

"I didn't even think about that. He is going to be so disappointed." She cries.

"Ana, baby. It's going to be okay. He may be a little upset at first, who wouldn't be? But once that initial shock wears off everything will be okay." I tell her in an attempt to calm her down.

"How can you be so sure. He's going to hate me. I'm probably going to be disowned. Who wants to have a daughter that gets pregnant at 16." She sobs.

"Woah, woah, woah. Ana don't think like that. He is not going to hate you. There's no way in hell he is going to disown you. And in the very, very slim chance that he does, you can come live with me." I smile at the thought of Ana living with me. To have her with me everyday, to be able to sleep next to her every night. What I wouldn't give to make that dream a reality. _Soon._

"Yeah right. Your parents probably hate me."

"Anastasia. My parents do not and will not hate you. They might get upset at the situation but they will not hate you. It took both of us to make this baby. If anything they will hate me." There is no way anyone could ever hate Ana. That's just impossible, she is to kind and sweet to ever be hated.

" _Oh my gosh._ What about school?!" She exclaims suddenly changing the subject.

"What about it?" I ask confused at her outburst

"People are going to stare and talk about how fat I'm going to get. I can't handle that. They're going to call me a slut and tell me just to drop out or to kill myself or something." She cries

 _What the fuck is she even going on about?_

"Ana, stop! None of that is going to happen. No one even pays attention to us at school, we basically don't exist. Except maybe that Kate girl you talked to. If anyone does talk shit about you I won't hesitate to kick their ass, so everything will be fine." I say firmly. I can't have her thinking this way.

"You would really kick someone's ass for me?" She asks quietly.

"Without a doubt. I love you Ana and I would do anything for you."

"I love you too Christian." She responds

"Okay good. Now get some sleep it's late."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight baby." I hang up the phone and shift until I am laying against my mattress.

"Holy fuck. What a crazy birthday." I mutter out loud to myself. This has been one of the longest days of my life. The sex this morning, sailing, finding out Ana's pregnant. I really surprised myself with that one. I have always told myself that I would never have kids, even the thought of kids made me panic. But suddenly it wasn't a thought anymore, it's a reality. Now when I think about kids I think about Ana and how beautiful our baby will be. Knowing it is half her makes me heart skip a beat. I am so lucky to have this amazing girl in my life.

A knock on the door pulls me from my thoughts. "Who is it?" I call.

" It's Mia. Can I come in?" My sister asks quietly.

"Yeah." I reply sitting up. She walks in my room timidly, very different from her normal out going personality. When she reaches the bed she sits and looks at me with sad eyes.

"Is Ana really pregnant?" She whispers so low I can barley hear her.

"Yeah. She is."

"Wow."

"I know. It's crazy." I smile once again thinking about my baby.

"Mom and dad were talking about what they were going to do." Mia tells me.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I ask incredulously

"Dad doesn't want you to see Ana anymore. He said there is no way that you are going to have a kid in high school. Mom doesn't agree. She said that you will take responsibility for your child and that leavening Ana alone to raise their grandchild would never happen. Then she mentioned something about Ella…" she trails off. Both of my siblings know most of my backstory from before I was adopted. They don't know a whole lot about the abuse aspect, but they know about the neglect I faced as a toddler.

"What did she say?" I ask quietly.

"She said that you wouldn't leave Ana to raise your baby alone because of what happened with Ella." _She's not wrong._

"How did dad take that?" I doubt that did anything to change his mind. He is so fucking stubborn, once he gets an idea in his head he won't stop until he makes it a reality. I have a feeling this baby is going to cause major problems in our relationship.

"He said that won't happen. Not that it matters because there is no proof that the baby is yours anyway. He said and I quote 'for all we know she is just trying to get money out of us, and I am not going to let that happen.' That is when I left and came up here." _When did he become such an asshole?_

"That's is, I need to say something." I say climbing out of bed and walking to the door.

"Wait no." Mia screeches. I turn around and look at her. Her brown eyes are wide and she looks a little frightened. "Don't do that. Then they will know I was listening and I will get in trouble."

"No you won't. I will tell them it was me listening. I can't just sit around and let them talk about Ana like that. I also won't let dad try and make decisions for me. I had an equal role in creating that baby and I will be damned if dad tries to place all the blame on Ana." I tell Mia. She is only 13 so I don't know how much she really knows about sex and baby making. I don't know if mom made her have the sex talk yet.

I leave Mia alone in my room and run downstairs to Dad's office where they are both still arguing.

"I am not going to leave Ana. There is nothing you can say to make me turn my back on my girlfriend and our baby. This baby may be my only biological connection, the one person that will look like me and share some of my same qualities. Or if I am really lucky, will be just like Ana." I pause smiling, thinking about a beautiful blue eyed little girl with soft brown curls and cute little dimples when she smiles, Ana's spitting image.

"Christian…" mom tries to interject.

"No! This is my baby; I don't care what you think. This is my baby and I will be there every step of the way to raise him or her. I could never leave Ana, she is the love of my life and if I could I would marry her now." Dad stands his eyes full of anger as he stalks over to stand in front of me. He tries to lengthen himself to look taller, but in truth I am now towering a few inches above him.

"Christian, we did not raise you to make mistakes like this. It is in your best interest to wash your hands of that girl and her child, and just move on with your life. You can go so far in life and having a child will do nothing but hold you back." He tells me, keeping his voice calm.

"That is not true. If anything Ana and _our_ child will motivate me more to succeed. Stop wasting your breath, I am going to be there for my child." I say simply.

"If you don't want to be involved that's fine, you don't have to be. I will never bring Ana back over here, and when the baby comes you will never have to meet it. I will get a job to cover the expenses, and the day I turn 18 I will leave and you will never have to see me again. Since apparently I am such a disappointment to you." I add before walking out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it has been awhile since I updated this** **story, but I wanted to finish my other story "Stay" before I continued this one. Now that story only have one chapter left I can focus my attention back to this one. I actually find this story and these characters much easier to write, so hopefully that will get me to update more often.**

 **Hope you enjoy:)**

Chapter 7

It has been a week since the blow up with my asshole father and I have not spoken to him since. I stopped eating breakfast with everyone in the mornings, opting to head over to Ana's and eat with her instead. At dinner I just take my food to my room and eat there while on the phone with Ana. My whole world has basically become Ana, and I couldn't be happier.

She has started having some pregnancy symptoms, morning sickness being the biggest. I feel so bad for her and I wish I could take it all away from her. She is constantly nauseous, it seems as if the only thing she eats now is crackers and chicken broth. I make sure she is drinking enough water though because I know if she gets dehydrated that can make everything worse.

A few days ago we went to mom and she helped Ana set up a doctor's appointment to confirm the pregnancy. The doctor obviously confirmed she is in fact having a baby. She even had an ultrasound so they could get a better age of the baby…

* * *

 **3 days before**

The doctor has instructed that Ana lie back on the table so they can do an ultrasound. I pull a chair next to Ana's head and run my fingers through her hair.

"I'm scared Christian." She whispers so the doctor can't hear her. I lean over and kiss her forehead.

"Why baby? There's nothing to be scared of." I respond quietly.

"What if… what if there is not really a baby, or that it died or something." My eyes widen as I take in her words. _I can't believe those thoughts are running through her head._

"Woah. Ana, you can't think like that. Everything is going to be okay. The baby is going to be there and it will be okay." I try to reassure her and hopefully I actually get through.

After a few more minutes the doctor, who had been previously typing something on the computer, turns her attention back to Ana.

"Okay Anastasia. Are you ready?" Dr. Greene smiles.

"Yes" Ana replies. Her lips forming the biggest smile I have ever seen.

"Let's get started then." Dr. Greene says while rolling her stool to sit next to Ana's feet. She then goes on to explain how a transvaginal ultrasound works. She's going to put this dildo looking thing inside Ana in order to see the baby. By the end of her explanation my eyes are wide in shock.

Ana looks over at me and giggles. "Christian, are you okay?" She says while still giggling.

"She's putting something inside you. Doesn't that make you uncomfortable?" I whisper hoping the doctor won't hear me, I was wrong.

"It is not painful at all and is perfectly safe for both her and the fetus." Dr. Greene chimes in.

Ana places her hand on my cheek and smiles softly. "It will be okay Christian."

"Are you ready?" Dr. Greene asks while placing a condom on the dildo thing.

Ana nods her head, and dr. Greene inserts the thing into Ana.

Suddenly an image appears on the screen, a sea of black and white. In the middle of the screen is a black hole and inside the hole is the baby.

 _Holy shit! That's our baby._

You can see the head and body. Doctor Greene pointed out the arms and legs that are beginning to form. She then hits a button on the machine and the room is filled with a loud fast whooshing noise.

"What's that?" I ask Dr. Greene without taking my eyes off the screen.

"That would be the heartbeat." She says. I look away from the screen and turn to look at Ana. She has tears streaming down her face that match my own.

"Ana" I whisper so overcome with emotion that I'm not sure I can say anything else. She breaks her eyes from the monitor to look at me. She lifts her hand to cup my check, wiping away my tears with her thumb.

"I know. I know." She whispers, understanding what I was trying to say to her.

 _We are really having a baby. Nothing else matters._

* * *

 **Present time**

Turns out Ana is a little further along than we thought. The doctor told us she was 10 weeks 4 days, so now she is just at 11 weeks. After that appointment we both decided we needed to tell her father. We planned to have me come over for dinner so we can break the news, I am fucking terrified. Not only did I deflower his only daughter, but I also knocked her up at 16 years old. _He's going to fucking kill me._

I arrive at Ana's house at 6:30 on the dot and I have never been more nervous in my entire life. This 100% beats out blue nervous I was to meet Mr. Steele in the first place. I'd rather go back to that time then have sit there and tell him his teenage daughter is pregnant. I get out of the car and pause at the end of the driveway trying to take deep breaths to calm myself down, but it's not working. I feel my hands shaking and the sweat collecting on my forehead. I may even vomit right here in their front yard.

As I'm trying to collect my nervous thoughts I hear the front door open and when I glance over to see who is coming out I nearly lose my breath when I see my beautiful girlfriend waltz over to me.

"Hey handsome, if you don't calm down you're going to give yourself a heart attack and I would really like to keep you around for a while." She giggles, wrapping her arms around my waist and pressing her head into my chest. Just feeling her soft touch calms me immensely I still can't handle her touch on my bare chest, but through clothes is getting better. I want nothing more than for her to be able to touch me freely, one day. I return her hug, squeezing her tight and kissing the top of her head.

"He's going to kill me Ana." I tell her still holding her tight, wishing I could just crawl inside her and stay there forever.

She giggles before looking up into my eyes. "He's not going to kill you. He might chop your penis off and put it in the garbage disposal, but he won't kill you." My jaw drops at her words and she dissolved into a fit of laughter.

"That's not funny Anastasia." _I'd honestly rather he kills me than chop my dick off._

"I'm sorry Christian. He won't do either, I was just trying to get you to calm down." She says as she composed herself.

"Talking about chopping a mans dick off is the opposite way to get him to calm down Ana." I pout.

"Oh, poor baby. Don't worry, little Christian will be just fine." She whispers, cupping my dick that was now hardening inside my jeans.

Ana." I moan. "Please, don't do that. I want you, but we can't right now." I close my eyes trying to think about anything but Ana groping me. She rubs a few more times overt crotch before retracting her hand and kissing my lips. I open my eye and see her smiling at me.

"Come on baby, let's go break the news to my father." She grabs my hand and practically pulls me into her house.

"How are you so calm about this?" I ask her, truly baffled at her behavior. Here I am freaking the fuck out and she's calm as ever.

"I've come to terms with this. There's nothing we can do. Plus he would find out sooner or later, you know what I start getting fat." I roll my eyes at her words.

"You won't be fat Anastasia. You're carrying a baby; you'll just get a round belly."

"Yeah, like Santa Clause" She mumbles. I chuckle at her analogy; she will look nothing like Santa. She'll be absolutely beautiful.

We walk into the kitchen where Ana finishes preparing the chicken Parmesan she made us for dinner. I plop myself down on one of the bar stools surrounding the island. As I watch her move around the kitchen with ease I begin picturing our future.

We're living together and we both come home from a long day at work. We just sit around the table and relax together and listen to our child babble about nothing. I smile realizing how real that future can be. _I want that now._

"What are you smirking at over there?" Ana's voice breaks me from my thoughts.

"Oh just thinking about us living together and raising our baby. I wish we could just move in together now; I don't want to miss out of anything."

"What are you missing out on?" Mr. Steele asks as he walks into the kitchen and sets his lunch box on the counter.

"Oh nothing daddy. Christian is fine." Ana smiles and hugs her father.

"How was work today?" She asks effectively changing the subject.

"Long, but good. We're making good progress on the new development. So that's good" he says as he grabs a beer from the fridge.

"How have you been Christian? I haven't seen you around here lately. if it wasn't for the fact that Annie does nothing but talk about you I would have thought you two broke up." I smile with pride at the thought of Ana talking about me non- stop.

"I've been good. Since it's summer now my parents like to keep me busy. I've been working at my dad's law firm downtown. Normally I would do after hours filing, but now that I can be there full time I've taken on more responsibilities. Still mainly secretarial duties, but it's something different. Plus, I get paid so it's not too bad." I've been saving every single penny I get from this job for the baby. I don't want our parents having to help us out if they don't have to. I want to provide for my child on my own.

"That's good, at least it keeps you out of trouble." He murmurs, taking a seat beside me at the island.

"Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes. Christian will you please set the table?" Ana asks handing me the dishes, napkins and placemats."

"Of course".

Once we are done eating Ana excuses herself and hurried out of the room." I look after her concerned that she might be sick. But my fears are put to rest when she comes back not to seconds later holding a small card in her hand.

When she retakes her seat opposite from me she turns towards her father who is sat at the head of the table.

"Daddy, there is something we want to talk to you about." Ana begins. _Holy shit. This is it._ I nervously twirl my napkin in my hands and look down at the empty plate in front of me.

"What's going on? You're not trying to get married are you." He chuckles. _I wish._

"No. Not quite. Just here open this." She shoves the card over to him, which he takes eyeing it skeptically.

He slowly opens the plain white envelope and pulls out the seemingly innocent card. When he opens it his eye brows shoot to his hair line.

"Who's having a baby? One of your cousins? I always knew one of them would end up with a baby before turning 20." He says as he holds the ultrasound photo closer to his face.

"Umm. No, not one of my cousins." Ana explains

"Well then who?" Mr. Steele asks looking up at Ana. She just smiles nervously at him not saying anything. He looks back and forth between the 2 of us and I know the moment he figures out who is actually having a baby. He drops the card and picture and stands up so fast he knocks his chair backwards on the floor.

"You're kidding. Tell me you're kidding Annie." He whispers leaning over the table to look at her.

Ana closes her eyes and I can tell she is getting upset.

"No daddy, we're not kidding. I'm pregnant." She replies. Mr. Steele looks down to the table and seems as if he is counting to 10 in his head. _News flash: that doesn't work_.

"Okay. We can work with that." He says after a few minutes of silence. _Work with that? What is that supposed to mean?_

"Do you have a plan?" He continues.

"Umm… other than we're keeping the baby. No, we haven't really gotten that far. We wanted to tell you first." Ana responds.

"Alright. Christian, have you told your parents?" He asks

"Yeah. My mom was supportive, my dad much less so."

"Well, he better get on board. This is happening whether we like it or not." He says as he picks up his fallen chair and places it upright. He retakes his seat and picks up the ultrasound picture again and begins to study it.

"My grandchild. I never thought it would happen so soon." Me. Steele says in awe.

"You're not mad?" Ana asks apprehensively.

"I can't say I'm ecstatic, a little disappointed. But, no not mad. We must take the hand we are dealt and there is no room to be mad about a situation that we have no real control over." Mr. Steele says calmly.

 _Holy fuck. I never thought I was going to live past this dinner._

* * *

I arrive home later that night with a new sense of calm. Her dad knows, he's not mad. Everything is going to be okay. Now to just convince _my_ father of that. I walk into my house to find my father waiting for me in the sitting room off the entry way.

"Take a seat Christian." He tells me

"We're not going to your office for you to yell at me? You're going to do it out in the open now?" I snap at him, taming a seat on the love seat.

"I don't want to hear it Christian." He says as he sits in the arm chair across from me.

"Now, I wanted to speak with you about your situation." He leans forward in the chair and steeples his hands together resting his elbows on his knees.

"The situation meaning my child? There's nothing you can say or do to make me leave Ana or my unborn child. I love them both."

"I understand that Christian." He sighs. "That's why I wanted to talk to you. I want to apologize for my behavior. It was wrong of me and I overreacted."

I jump out of my seat filled with anger at what he just told me. "You overreacted? Are you kidding me? You were way past overreacting. The things you said about Ana were atrocious. None of it was true, and you know it! You know that girl is nothing but sweet and kind. We didn't plan on having a baby so young. But we are and now we have to live with that and deal with that. You trying to get me to leave Ana and have nothing to do with her is wrong, I don't know why you would even suggest that." I yell at him. "Her father is supportive I don't know why you can't be." I finish much softer, retaking my seat.

"I know Christian. I'm sorry, I know she is a sweet girl and she means no harm. I was just upset at the situation and was trying to make it go away. Once I realized how serious you were about Ana and the child I realized I had made a mistake."

"Not the child. _My_ child. Ana is having _my baby._ " Carrick sighs before nodding his head.

"Yes, your child. Now listen, your mother and I want to help you two out as much as we can but you still need to keep working. We will help out with child care while you are in school, but you are both to stay in school and graduate. You will not use the baby as an excuse to drop out. Now, I want to sit down with both you and Ana as well as her father and your mother to discuss how this is all going to work."

"Umm Okay… I will talk to Ana about that, see when they are both free."

"Good, now I have some work to do. Goodnight Christian."

"Umm…. Goodnight."

I head upstairs toward my bedroom and pull my phone out with the intent to call Ana. She beats me to it though. Just as I am about to hit the call button her name pops up on the caller Id

"Hey baby." I say as I answer immediately.

"Hi handsome. Are you home?" She asks

"Oh, yeah. I didn't get the chance to text you. My dad ambushed me as soon as I walked in the door." I explain. Normally I text her as soon as I arrive home to let her know I made it okay, she worries easily and I will do anything to put her mind at ease.

"Ambushed you? How?" She asks concerned.

"He just stopped me, sat me down and apologized for his behavior regarding the baby. He said he was going to be supportive from now on. He wants to talk to us and your dad about how everything is going to work out. I think he might actually be on board now."

"Oh that's great! I will talk with my dad in the morning and see when he is free to meet with your parents." I can hear her smile through the phone.

"Okay good." It all feels so real now. I just wish I could be with Ana all the time. Now it's not a big deal, but once the baby actually comes I'm going to miss out on so much. Ana is going to be left to deal with everything, I just wish we could live together so I could be there for it all.

"Are you okay?" Ana asks breaking me from my thoughts about living with her for the second time tonight.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about how I'm going to miss everything."

"What are you talking about? You won't miss anything" she says clearly confused.

"Yes I will. We're not together all the time. I'm going to miss all your late night cravings, the first time the baby kicks. Then when the baby actually gets here I will miss the midnight feedings, just seeing him/her grow. I'm going to miss it all."

"Oh… I didn't think of that." She says quietly. "I'm sorry." She says with a voice full of emotion, I know she's about to cry.

"Baby, don't cry. We will figure something out. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know Christian. I just never thought about how since we are so young and can't live together that you won't get to be there for everything. Maybe we can get our parents to let us move in together." She answers hopefully.

I laugh at the thought. "We can try but I doubt it will go over very well." I tell her.

"There's no harm in trying Christian."

"I know baby. We can ask and see what happens." I hear her yawn on the other end and look over at the clock to see that it's nearly 10pm.

"I'm going to let you go so you can go to bed. Okay baby?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty tired. This baby takes a lot out of me." She giggles. _I love her giggle_.

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too Christian. Goodnight." With that the line goes dead.

I fall asleep that night thinking about the life I'm going to have with Ana and out baby.


	8. Chapter 8

**I really enjoy writing this story and it makes it easier to write and update more. I would love to have the time to update every day or every other day, but I already have way too much going on in my life so I will post when I can, sometimes that will be every week, sometimes maybe a bit longer. This chapter was only written due to all the procrastination I am doing right now. Anyways I hope everyone is having a good night or day where ever in the world you may be. And if you live in the Carolinas I hope you have somewhere safe to ride out the hurricane.**

 **Hope you enjoy:)**

Chapter 8

I am still shocked that Mr. Steele was so supportive of the baby. I fully expected him to fly off the handle, but no he was calm and understanding. Then when my dad told me he was going to be supportive I thought I entered the twilight zone.

I don't know how he went from trying to get me to tell Ana to fuck off to saying he would help out with the baby. So now today Ana and Mr. Steele are coming over for lunch so we can talk about how everything is going to work out.

I'm also going to propose the idea of Ana and I living together. I know it's going to over over like a lead balloon but I have to at least try. I just want to be able to be there for Ana while she's pregnant and then after the baby is born. I don't want to miss out of special moments just because we are too young and our parents won't let us.

I head down stairs so I can wait for when Ana arrives, I haven't seen her in a few days since I have been so busy at dad's office, by the time I get home at night Ana has already gone to bed.

"Christian darling, can you make sure your brother is awake so we can eat right as Ana and Ray get here." Mom asks as soon as I make it to the bottom of the stairs.

"Why isn't he up already it's almost 1?"

"I don't know dear. But I heard him playing his video games until 4am so I know he's going to want to sleep all day." I roll my eyes and turn around to head up to Elliot's room. I make it to his door and knock once before entering. All I see when I open the door is Elliot's naked ass hanging out of the sheets.

"Jesus Lelliot! Put some fucking clothes on" I yell as throw a pair of sweats I found on the floor at him.

"Damn bro, you know how to knock?" Elliot groans and covers his body with his sheet.

"I did knock, then I opened the door. Why are you naked anyway? You always sleep with clothes on."

"I had a girl over bro. I must have fallen asleep after she snuck out." He chuckles.

"You has a girl over? How the fuck did you manage that?" I'm really interested in how he got a girl in and out of our house without anyone noticing.

"Easy bro, we used the window." He tells me as he slips on his pants and climbs out of bed.

"The window? But you're on the second floor? Did you make her climb? That's fucked up." I tell him while looking out his window.

"Well, if she wanted this dick bad enough she would do almost anything." He says smugly.

"You're disgusting." I say as I turn around and leave the room. I'm glad I am both if like Elliot, I can't imagine going from girl to girl and then just leaving her like she's nothing. _All I need is my Ana._

When I finally make it down stairs I am met with the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Hey handsome, your mom said you were upstairs. I was just coming to look for you." She smiles and wraps her arms around my waist.

"I beat you to it I guess." I laugh and kiss he soft lips. She tries to deepen the kiss by running her youngest across my bottom lip. I pull away before we end up going to far. She has other plans though and continues kissing and mopping at my jaw then down to my neck. Her hands make their way from my back down to my ass, squeezing tightly.

"Jesus Ana. What has gotten into you."

"I don't know. I just want you so bad. I feel like we haven't been together in so long." She says into my ear as she takes the lobe into her mouth and biting gently. I feel myself getting harder with each passing minute." I push her away and hold her at arms length.

"Ana baby, I promise I will make love to you today. Even if we have to sneak away to the boathouse for a while." I smirk.

"Okay fine." She pouts, obviously disappointed that I won't take her right here in the hallway. I kiss her lips and grab her hand pulling her to the dining room for lunch.

After lunch we all gather in the family room so we can discuss the 'situation' as our parents call it. I personally do not like that everyone is calling our baby a 'situation'.

"So before we really start talking I wanted to bring up an idea." I start, getting a little nervous at their reaction. "I was thinking that since Ana and I are apart so much that I will end up missing out on a lot of her pregnancy and time with the baby once he/she eventually arrives. So I was thinking that maybe Ana and I could live together…"

"No!" Mr. Steele interjects angrily. "You already got her pregnant. I will not allow you to shack up with my 16-year-old daughter. She's practically a child!"

"Dad, I'm hardly a child. I may be young, but I'm about to become a mother. I don't want Christian to miss out on anything with the baby. All of this responsibility should not fall on just me. If Christian is here and I am at home how is that even going to work?" Ana asks.

"You should have thought about that before you got pregnant. You two are too young to be living together. There's no need for that, this thing between you too probably won't last long anyway." Dad says. My eyes narrow in anger towards him.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" I yell at my dad. _How dare he make assumptions like that!_

"Christian! Watch your language." Mom scolds me, but I don't care. He crossed the line with his comment.

"No! This 'thing' as you call it, between Ana and I isn't temporary. I love her and I want to be with her. Forever." I finish my sentence while look down at Ana. _I hope she know I'm serious._ Her big blue eyes look back up at me and all I can see is the love she has for me.

"You're only 17 Christian, you should see more of the world and not settle with your first girlfriend." Dad says. _I thought he was going to be supportive? What the fuck is this?_

"Is this what you call supportive?" I shout. _I can't believe he fed me that bullshit about being there for us._

"I am going to be supportive Christian. I don't have to be okay with the situation though. It is still not okay that you knocked up a 16-year-old girl!" Dad yells back to me.

"she's not just 'some girl'! She is the love of my life. I don't know why no one will understand that! Ana is it for me!"

"Christian." Ana says, standing up next to me and wrapping her arms around me. "It's okay baby. Calm down." She cups my face and looks into my eyes. "I know you love me. I know we are going to be together forever. It's okay. I love you." I stare into her eyes and I just feel whole, she makes everything better. Everything and everyone around us blurs in this moment and nothing matters but her and I. I lean in and kiss her lips, showing her the love I feel through the kiss.

"Okay! That's enough! Sit back down." Mr. Steele demands. "We are not done speaking here."

"I think we are dad. If everyone is going to do nothing but yell at Christian, then I don't want to have this conversation anymore. Remember it takes two people to have sex." She grabs my hand and begins to pull me from the room. Before we leave she turns back to our parents "Also, I don't appreciate you guys implying that my baby is a mistake. A surprise, not a mistake." And with that she turns and pulls me out the doors.

"I love you so much." Ana moans, riding my dick hard and fast. "God, you feel so good. I can't get enough." She cries out.

* * *

After we left my house, we started driving around until she told me to pull over into some parking lot not too far from Ana's house. As soon as I put the car in park she straddled my lap and began grinding on my dick. She only stopped to remove her panties and undo my pants enough to take my incredibly hard cock out. Now she is bouncing on me like there is no tomorrow and I am about ready to shoot my load into her. "Ana, baby. I need you to come. Now." I grit out through my teeth.

"I'm. right. There" Ana says between each of her heavy breaths.

Running my fingers along her body I move them to her center and begin to vigorously rub her clit, adding just the right amount of pressure that I know will set her off in an instant. Just like magic I feel her begin to tighten around me as she lets out a loud moan and cries out my name. I follow right after her and explode deep inside of her perfect wet core. I can still feel her moving on me as I come back down form my amazing release.

"Wow. That was-"

"amazing" I finish the sentence for her and kiss her beautiful plump lips.

"I love you so much Christian. Please don't let anything our parents said, I love you and I what we have will last forever. I don't want you to think otherwise. I may only be 16 but I know what I want and I want you." When she finishes speaking I just look at her in awe. _I love this girl more than anything._ Instead of saying anything to her I take off my shirt throwing it in the back seat. I then grab her hand and place it right in the middle of my bare chest. I have been working hard lately with my therapist to weed through all my issues stemming from my early childhood. My goal has been letting Ana touch me and fully letting Ana in, she will forever be my goal. Closing my eyes tightly I wait for the pain for come but nothing happens, I relax and open my eyes to find tears rolling down Ana's face.

"Baby, why are you crying?"

"You're letting me touch your chest. I never thought you would be ready to take that step. I am so proud of you." She wraps her arms tightly around my neck and crushes her body to mine. I would do anything for Ana, and now with the baby coming I knew I had to work through my issues so I can be the best father I can be. The one I wish I had in my early childhood, the one that will protect and support my child no matter the situation. Just like Carrick should be doing now, Ana may have gotten pregnant but that does not mean my life is over.

"I would do anything for you Ana." I kiss her head and hug her tighter.

We sat there in my car just holding each other for 30 more minutes before I realized I should probably get her home. As I pull up to her house I can tell she doesn't want to leave. She looks over to me, her big blue eyes have tears brimming in them.

"I just wish our parents agreed to let us live together, or that we were older and could make our own decisions. I hate that you are might end missing out on special moments because we are apparently too young."

I reach over the center console and cup her cheeks with both my hands. I lean my head against hers and just breathe in her scent for a second. "I know baby, I wish I could always be with you, but for now I can't. If anything happens though you have to promise to call me and tell me, even if its 3am and you're craving chocolate chip cookies. I will run over her as fast as I can to bring you those cookies." I smile and kiss her nose.

She giggles and scrunches up her nose in response. "Well, you don't have to _run_ here, you could drive."

"I know smart ass; I was just making a point. I want to know everything the minute it happens and I will be over as soon as possible."

"I promise Christian. Now I better go inside before my dad comes out with his gun." She giggles as she gets out of the car. I watch as she makes her way to the door and only drive away when I know she has made is safely inside.

* * *

I arrive home 5 minutes later and find both my parents in the kitchen talking. When the see me they go silent and dad looks at me angrily.

"what the fuck was that Christian?" he yells

"what was what? I didn't do anything."

"Earlier with Ana and her dad. Why the fuck would you act like that? Why would you even ask about moving in together. You are 17 fucking years old! Too young to do be doing any of this." He is now out of his seat and standing right in front of me. He looks angrier than I have ever seen him, yet I am unfazed by it all.

"Who cares how young I am? This is happening and we can either be mad and upset over the situation or we could all grow up and accept that there is a new baby coming into this family in 31 short weeks. One that will be a part of me, maybe the only biological connection I have to anyone in the world. If you guys don't understand how that makes me feel, then I don't know what to tell you." I don't wait for a response before turning around and running up the stairs to my room.

I am sitting on the edge of my bed staring at the sonogram that we got at Ana's doctor's appointment. I never really understand these pictures before, I thought it all just looked like the static that happens on older tvs. But now looking at the first picture I have of my actual child I understand what everyone is always talking about. Since she was a little further along than originally expected, I can actually make out the beginnings of a real baby. I can see the head and the little body, it is truly amazing. I wonder what the baby will look like, what the gender will be, which one of us he/ she will take after. I am brought out of my thoughts by the sound of the door opening. I look up and see mom standing on the threshold waiting for me to notice her.

"Can we talk Christian?" she asks tentatively.

"I guess. But I don't want to hear any of that shit dad was spewing down stairs."

"First of all, watch your language. Second of all, I do not agree with your father on this particular situation. He does not like the fact that you are so young and trying to settle down already. He thinks you are throwing your life away for Ana and this baby-"

"But, I'm not!" I cut her off angrily!

"I didn't say you were Christian. I do not think you are. You have always been a very smart, caring, and driven boy. Even when you first came to live with us, you always knew what you wanted and wouldn't take any other option. I know that you love Ana very much, I can see that in the way you look at her and the way you act with her. If there really such is a thing as soulmates, then I think you and Ana are just that. When you said that this baby might be the only biological connection you have in this world, it just about broke my heart. That is the one thing I cannot give you and it is just a reminder of what you lost when you were so young. I am sorry that we can't give you biological relatives, I have hoped with everything I have that you and your siblings would be okay with just having your adopted family. But, I guess sometimes you want something that you have that real connection with." She looks down at the hands in the lap and it hits me how much my words would have affected her. _She thinks I don't love them._

"mom no! that is not what I meant. You, dad, Elliot, and Mia are all enough for me. I was just saying that I can't turn my back on something that really is mine, if I did I would be no better than whoever my birth father was. I can't be like him, and I especially can't be like _her."_ I say referencing my birth mother.

"oh Christian." She cries and places her hand on my cheek, the only way she knows to comfort me. "You will never be like her. You are smart, kind, and loving. Nothing about you is like her, you may share her blood but you are nothing like her." I surprise her in that moment when I wrap my arms around her small frame and hug her tightly. I hear her gasp in my ear, her hands still down at her sides, not quite sure what to do with them.

"it's okay." I tell her. "you can touch me."

She gasps again as she wraps her arms softly around me, and for the first time in 13 years I am being hugged by my mother. I feel her body begin to shake as she cries in my arms.

"It's okay mom. I love you, thank you for raising me to be better than her. Thank you for giving me a life." She pulls away, tears running down her face.

"I would do it all over again if given the chance, if it meant I got you. I will always be proud of you Christian, and I am even more proud of you for stepping up and showing maturity in a situation that was out of your control. Just know you have my full support in everything, I will always be there if you need me." She kisses my forehead before standing and leaving the room.

The only thing I care about is that both the women in my life told me they were proud of me; I smile before looking back to the sonogram. It doesn't matter what dad or Mr. Steele think of mine and Ana's relationship, I know that we are a family and will be one forever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you enjoy:)**

Chapter 9

School starts back today; it also marks the one year anniversary of meeting Ana. One year ago Ana bumped into me in her rush to get to class and she changed my whole world. Everything has been pretty great for the last month, Ana is starting to get a little baby bump and now I can't keep my at least one of my hands off her. It's just so amazing to see evidence that our baby is actually in her belly. Dad is still being an asshole about Ana and the baby. I knew his whole speech about supporting us was complete bullshit. But at least I have mom on our side. She said she doesn't completely agree with Ana and I living together but understands why we would want to. I'm not sure if that meant she would talk to dad and Mr. Steele or not but at least she sees our side.

I know she It nervous for today, she doesn't want people to judge her for getting pregnant in high school, but I keep telling her not to worry. If anyone tries to say shit about her or to her I will kick their fucking ass. Plenty of people get pregnant in high school, sure it's not an ideal situation but if happens, who gives a fuck?

I pull up to Ana's house and walk up her driveway to pick her up for school. Before I can get to the door Ana comes running out looking pissed. She walks past me down to my car and gets in without saying anything. I just stand there in the drive way looking back and forth between the door she just came out of and my car where she now sits.

"What the fuck?" I mumble to myself as I make my way to join Ana in the car. When I get in I just sit there for a second without starting the engine.

"He's so fucking inconsiderate!" Ana starts. "I tried bringing up the living together thing again and he just shut me down before I could even begin. I don't understand why he won't let us live together. I'm already pregnant, so they all know we have sex. Who cares if we're still in high school, you're graduating soon. I'm going to be 17 in a month. Why won't they let us just be a family?"

I sigh, I want this as bad as she does but I know our parents are never going to give in. Maybe once the baby is born and they all see how Ana is going to be left taking care of him/ her all alone, then they will lets us live together.

I grab her hand and pull it to my lips, kissing each one of her knuckles. "I know baby. I want this too but I'm not sure it's going to happen now. They just think we are too young, so for now we will just have to make due with what we have."

"I know. But I can't help but stay hopeful that they will change their minds." She pouts and crosses her arms over her chest. "Let's go before we are late." Ana says with a sigh.

"Are you sure you're okay. We can be late; I don't want you to be upset though."

"I'm fine Christian, just drive."

* * *

We arrive at school and I can tell Ana is getting anxious.

"Baby, everything will be alright." I tell her as I grab her hand and help her out of the car.

"How do you know that? What if everyone stares at me? Or-" I cut her off before she can finish

"Ana, its going to be fine. The only reason anyone would be staring is because they just cant help but look at how beautiful you are." I smile and kiss her lips softly. She looks up at me and smile back.

"You really are the best."

"I know." I respond.

"Ana!" I hear someone scream excitedly from behind me.

"Kate! Oh my gosh! How are you?" Ana says just as excited as she runs over to some blonde girl across the parking lot. They hug each other before making their way over to where I am still standing beside my car.

"Kate this is Christian, my boyfriend. Christian this is my friend Kate. We had a few classes together last year." Kate looks like a complete bitch, like one of those girls whose parents completely spoiled her and now she thinks she should get her way in everything.

"Nice to meet you Kate." I hold out my hand for her but she just looks at me like she's sizing me up.

"You're Christian Grey right? The one who got expelled from like 3 different private schools in Bellevue and now you're stuck with public school, right?" Kates asks. _What the fuck? How do people know that?_

"Yep, that's me."

"Ooo, I heard that you almost beat some kid to death and the only reason you didn't get jail time was because your dad paid the family off."

"What? That's not true Kate. Don't listen to people." Ana interjects while I stand there stunned at the rumors people come up with. _What the fuck is wrong with people?_

Kate eyes Ana for a second before her jaw drops, "Damn Ana, I didn't notice before, but your tits are huge! Share your secrets!" She giggles while looking at Ana's chest. Ana's face turns beat red before she covers her chest with her arms.

"I don't know; they just grew I guess." She whispers.

"Okay, I think we should go inside now." I say trying to get the subject off Ana's boobs. Even if they really have gotten bigger. But, I know she doesn't want people to know that she's pregnant yet.

"Yeah, lets go. We probably shouldn't be standing in the middle of a parking lot." Ana giggles.

"I will see you later Kate."

"Bye Ana, we should hang out sometime this week! Catch up and all that." Before Ana can respond I grab her hand and pull her towards the school.

I walk Ana to her first class and give her a kiss goodbye while reassuring her that everything is going to be okay.

I make it to my class and take a seat in the back, I immediately get a book out so people don't feel the need to talk to me. I don't care about any of these assholes, the only person I talk to is Ana and I am perfectly okay with that.

"Hey Grey!" This dickhead from the football team, Brett calls my name. I roll my eyes before looking to him. He's the quarterback and thinks he's fucking hot shit. He's what one would call the 'all- American boy', a bit taller than me, looks like he lives in the fucking gym, the one who usually has girls falling all over him. A complete douche bag.

"What do you want?" I mutter.

"Just want to know if you're still with that brunette babe? If not, I'm definitely going to fuck her." I place my book in my desk and close my eyes attempting to count to 10 so I don't beat the shit out of this motherfucker.

"I swear to God if you so much as look in her direction I will kick your fucking ass." I say tightly.

"Woah dude! Didn't know she was a touchy subject. Thought she was just some bitch you fucked a few times. Just wanted to know if she was available." Brett says putting his hands in the air in defense.

"She's not available and she will never be available." I angrily tell him.

"Whatever bro. Calm down, she's just a piece of ass not something to get mad about." With that I jump out of my seat and get in his face.

"Don't you ever fucking talk about her that way!" I yell as I grab his shirt and push him against the wall.

"Dude, get the fuck off me. It's not that fucking serious" he says, trying to shove me off him. I push him back, letting go of him. Then all of a sudden he decks me in the face. The hit knocks me back and I can already feel the blood coming out of my nose. Before I can even think I tackle Brett to the ground and begin hitting him as hard as I can. He fights back by hitting me multiple times in the stomach and ribs. With each hit to my ribs I feel myself weakening. Enough that he is able to push me off him, he then stands up and kicks me twice in the side as hard as he can. I feel the wind being knocked out of me and I am left gasping for air on the floor.

"What in the world is going on here?" I hear in the background and suddenly the room gets silent. Brett jumps off me faster than I can blink but I remain on the floor.

"Someone better tell me what happened right now!" The woman, who I am assuming is our teacher says sternly.

"He pushed me for no reason so I hit him back." Brett explains.

"And who are you?" the teacher asks

"Brett Winters."

"who are you?" she asks again; I assume she's talking to me but I am still on the floor.

"Christian Grey" I groan.

"Do you need help?"

I tell her no but as I am getting up I feel a shooting pain in my ribs and I fall back down to the floor groaning in pain.

"Okay, you, go get the nurse tell her its an emergency." She says to one of the other students. "And you, if you're okay then go sit over there until I can get an administrator in here."

After the nurse comes in she says that it might be best if I go to the emergency room in case I have any broken ribs. She has to call my parents to tell them about the fight and my injuries, and of course my mother freaks out and says she will leave work now to come take me to the hospital.

While I am waiting another student helps me to the nurse's office so I can lie down.

"Oh my gosh! Christian? What the hell happened?" I hear the voice of my girlfriend.

"Someone was talking about you, so I kicked his ass."

"Holy shit. Are you okay?" Ana asks

"Dude, I think it's safe you are the one that got his ass kicked. Not winters, the guy barely has a bruise on his face." This douche interjects.

"Fuck off."

"Are you going to the nurse? Should you go to the emergency room? How did this even happen?" She frantically says.  
"Look, I really have to get him to the nurse."

"Okay, lets go then. He obviously needs help." Ana says grabbing my hand and kissing my palm.

* * *

When mom arrives at school she rushes into the nurse's office and I can tell she is both worried and pissed.

"Christian Trevelyan Grey. How did you get into a fight this time?" Mom asks, crossing her hands over her chest and giving me the disapproving mom look that I have seen one too many times in my life.

"someone was talking about Ana in an inappropriate way, I told him to stop. He wouldn't, so I got in his face and he punched me. I of course fought back, but he kept hitting me in the sides and then when he got me off him he kicked me twice in the ribs."

"He kicked you?" mom gasps.

"Yeah, I was laying on the floor and when he got up he kicked me. Cheap shot if you ask me."

"Ana, why aren't you in class?"

"I needed to make sure he was okay. I also want to go to the hospital with you guys. I talked to my dad already he said he would call me out." Ana explains to mom. I hope she doesn't get upset about Ana coming, I need her with me.

Mom sighs, rubbing her hand on her forehead. "Alright, if your father is okay with you leaving school then I am too. Let's go and get you check out Christian." I can tell she isn't really okay with Ana leaving school too, but she doesn't really get a say in that.

* * *

A few hours later I am able to leave the hospital with two broken ribs, an incredibly bruised nose and a black eye. The doctor says all the swelling should go down in a few days, but the ribs will need some more time to heal and I am supposed to take it easy for a while.

"Do you want me to come over?" Ana asks as we slowly make our way to my mother's car.

I want to tell her that I want to stay with her forever, but I know that isn't going to happen.

"Yes." I tell her. She smiles and kisses my hand that she is holding.

We make it back to my house and I take the painstaking task of climbing the stairs to my room. I finally lie down in bed and Ana follows after me and places an ice pack onto my nose.

"Okay so tell me how this even happened." Ana asks.

"This douche was asking if we broke up because he wanted to fuck you. I tried to ignore It but he kept going on and on so I pushed him against the wall, he pushed me off him and then punched me in the face. And it went on from there." I actually can't believe that happened, I never lost a fight before, usually they never get any hits in.

"Christian" Ana sighs. "You can't be doing stuff like that. We're having a baby; I can't be worried that you are going to lose your temper at any moment for something stupid."

"I told you I would fight anyone who talked shit about you. So I did." I shrug. She sits up and gives me an incredulous look.

"That is exactly what I am talking about. When you said you would kick someones ass I was hoping you were joking, or something. But, I can't have you doing that. You need to grow up Christian, I didn't think you were really like this. You said you got into a lot of fights at your old schools, but I thought you were over that. I thought I helped with that?" She now has tears forming in her eyes, and I want nothing more than to pull her into my arms to comfort her. But I can barely move so I just move my hand to rest on her outstretched leg.

"Ana, I'm sorry. You do help, more than you can possibly know. He just kept talking and I tried to tune him out and do that stupid breathing thing my therapist told me to do. Nothing worked and I just couldn't take it anymore. Please don't hate me, I love you." _What if she decides to break up with me because of this? Or doesn't let me see the baby when its born? I can't live without her._ She must notice my inner freak out because she places her hand on my chest and kisses my lips Answering my silent thought and letting me know she isn't going to do any of that.

"Christian, stop. I don't hate you. I just don't like you getting into fights that could get you kicked out of school. You need to graduate and go to college so you can be the best father to our baby." She smiles and kisses my cheek before snuggling into my side and lightly wrapping one of her arms around me.

"I love you Christian, don't even forget that."

"I love you too Anastasia." I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

* * *

 _I am back in the tiny apartment with the crack whore, but this time I am just an onlooker into that life. I see a little boy with dark brown hair, with copper streaks running that can only be seen when the light hits it. He has the same beautiful blue eyes as his mother._

 _Suddenly I see the pimp walk in the door with his cigarette hanging out of his mouth. The child is playing in the middle of the room and isn't even phased by this evil man._

" _what is that you go there?" the pimp asks in his menacing voice. The child just looks up at him and shows off his little toy car. The pimp takes the car and throws it against the wall, smashing the car. I immediately see the child burst into tears, but the pimp just laughs before smacking the child, knocking him on the floor. He then takes the cigarette in his mouth and rips the shirt off the child and attempts to put the cigarette out on him. The child starts screaming before looking in my direction._

" _Daddy! Daddy!" I try and reach him, but with every step I take they just get farther and farther away. I need to get to this child, my child. I need to protect him, but I can't._

"Christian! Baby, wake up." I jerk awake, groaning when I feel the pain in my ribs. Then suddenly my very real dream comes crashing down on me. _I couldn't protect my child._

"What happened? I got up to use the bathroom and get a drink, then I come back to find you screaming and thrashing around the bed. Are you okay?" She says concern marring her beautiful face.

"I…. I had a dream. About the baby."

"Shouldn't that be a good thing? Why did it upset you?"

"No. It was like I was back with the crack whore, except now I was older and there was this little boy playing in the living room. He looked just like me, but with your eyes and hair. The pimp came in and started doing the same things to the child that he did to me. The child was screaming 'daddy' at me and I couldn't do anything to help him. I kept trying to get to him, but I couldn't l. I couldn't protect our son." I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes, I push through the stabbing pain in my ribs to sit up and cover my face with my hands.

"Christian, don't think like that. You will be able to protect our baby. You will be the best father in the world." Ana whispers as she soothingly rubs her hand on my back.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know you Christian. We've talked about this before. You are nothing like your both mother. You are kind, loving, caring. You are just my everything. I know when this baby comes you will love it with your whole heart, because that is just how you are Christian Grey." She grabs my hand and gently places it on her tiny baby bump. I look into her eyes and can see the love she has for me. I take a deep breath, pushing through the pain from my ribs. Then pull Ana to me and wrap my arms around her, she does the same only hugging me as light as possible.

"I love you Anastasia."

"I love you too Christian." We sit there in my bed for a while just holding each other, but before long the pain become unbearable so I let her go and slowly lie back down.

"Do you want me to get one of your painkillers?" She asks.

"Yes, please." I groan.

"Okay I will be right back." She kisses my forehead before leaving the room.

I can't believe I got into a fucking fight today. How did I let that happen? With the quarterback of the football team no less, no wonder I got so fucked up. I've never lost a fight before, most of the time it was just one or two punches then it was broken up. But, damn, this fight went on for a while it seems. I hope I don't get in trouble for this, he's the one that actually threw the first punch. I can't let shit like that happen again, I really need to control my feelings better.

"Alright, I got your medicine and some water for you. I know it will make you sleepy so I'm just going to go home Okay? I'm sure my dad isn't going to be happy about me forcing him to call me out of school anyways." Ana says pulling me from my thoughts.

"Are you sure you have to leave?" I pout.

"I would love nothing more than to stay with you, but I don't want my dad getting anymore angry than he probably already is." She tells me as she sits beside me on my bed. She hands me one of my pills and a glass of water with a bendy straw so I don't have to sit up all the way. I swallow the pill the grab her hand.

"Will you just stay until I fall asleep?" I smile.

"Fine." She sighs laying down next to me and mumbling something under her breath. _Sounded a lot like 'men are babies'._

"What was that baby?"

"Nothing Christian. Just go to sleep." I kiss her cheek and close my eyes letting sleep take over.

This time I only dream about Ana and I sharing our life together.


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry for the long wait. My life has just been so busy and stressful lately that I have not had the chance to finish this chapter. But finally I did it! I can't promise not to have a long wait for the next chapter but I can promise that I will finish this story, sooner or later.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

Chapter 10

The days following the fight are filled with me lying in bed, turns out I did end up getting suspended for that fucking fight. My parents had to go to the school and speak to the principle and Brett's parents, my dad wanted to press charges against him but since I pushed him first I technically started the fight. So in return for no charges being brought against either of us we both had to take a 10- day suspension. Brett is also no longer eligible to play on the football team, or any sport for that matter. Everyone was pretty pissed about that but the principle stated that rules are rules and they must be enforced.

So now here I am on day 5 of my 10 days and I am bored out of my mind, Ana hasn't been able to come over much since she has been loaded with homework. Also when she does come over my parents are forcing us to stay in the 'common' areas of the house, meaning no more being alone in my locked bedroom. I made a comment about her already being pregnant so I can't do much more damage, I actually thought my dad was going to smack me for that. It's true though, they let us be alone before, that's how she got pregnant in the first place.

Elliot is getting ready to leave for college so he hasn't been much fun to hang out with either. All he does is talk about how much fun he's going to have at Penn State. How many girls he's going to fuck, how much he's going to party, basically everything except actually studying. I just listen and roll my eyes at how much of a tool he is. A part of me wants to be jealous that he's going to get that college experience that everyone always talks about. Something I will never have, but then I think of Ana. Her beautiful smile, how much I love her, how much I already love the life we have created. I don't need that college experience; all I need is her. I have been thinking about what I want to do and how I can achieve that. I started researching mergers and acquisitions after hearing about it on the news one night. It sounds super interesting, and like something I would be really go at. I know I should probably get some sort of degree, but the idea of more school is not appealing. All I know is I want to do my best to be able to provide for Ana and our child. I don't want any handouts from my parents or anyone. I want to be able to support my family all on my own. I am already saving all the money I can from my job at dad's office, he pays me pretty well, so hopefully that will be enough to support them.

"Christian, is Ana coming over today?" mom asks as she comes into the family room where I am watching t.v. She sits down beside me and pauses the tv.

"No, she has a lot of homework and a test to study for."

"Oh that's a shame, she hasn't been around much in the last few days." Mom tells me.

"I know but she is busy, she is taking AP, dual enrollment, and extra classes online. She wants to try and graduate early, as well as get ahead for college." I say proudly. Ana is so smart; I know she can do anything she puts her mind to. It will be better if she is able to graduate this year instead of next year. With the baby coming, I don't want her to stress about trying to care for a newborn while also trying to graduate high school. She is due in early February so I know those last few months of the school year are going to be hard enough.

"well that's great. I am so happy to see her taking something that could have been negative and turn it into a positive. Most girls when they find out they are having a baby in high school think they will have to drop out. But, Ana only took the baby as an excuse to try harder and get ahead. And you, you are working hard to save money to support the baby. You are going to be a great father." I smile at her words. Grace Grey is truly the most supportive person in my life, aside from Ana. Unlike my dad, she doesn't see the baby as a failure, she sees it like Ana and I do, a blessing. Obviously if we had our choice we would have waited to have kids, but I just know this baby was meant to be.

"Thank you, mom. That really means a lot to me." I would give her a hug but my ribs are still hurting pretty badly from the fight. The pain has gone down and my nose is starting to get better as well. But it would be a few weeks before I am as good as new.

* * *

Later that night I call Ana to say goodnight to her before I go to bed.

"Hey handsome." Ana answers cheerfully.

"Hi beautiful. Did you get all your work done?"

"For the most part, I am still studying for my pre-calc test but I can be doing that all night if I wanted to. Well maybe not all night, your child likes me to go to bed early." She giggles.

"My child huh? He's not even born yet and you're already trying to pawn him off on me?" I now refer to the baby as a he, after that dream I had I just have this feeling deep inside me that we are having a boy. Of course if we end up having a girl I would not be disappointed, I would probably end up in an early grave, but definitely not disappointed.

"I can't wait to actually find out the sex. I don't like you calling the baby a boy. What if _he_ turns out to be a _she_?"

"Well then we will have a daughter." I state matter of factly.

"I guess, but still." Ana says and I can tell she is pouting through the phone.

After a few minutes of silence, I sigh and state the real reason for my call. "I miss you Ana. It's only been a few days but I feel like it's been years."

"I know. I miss you too. But with all the work I have this semester I have like no free time anymore and your parents have gotten weird about me coming over. Every time we are sitting on the couch together I feel like your dad walks by every five seconds checking on us. He has never done that before. Why now? We used to have sex all the time whether they were home or not. Now they are always there, and the no being in your room thing is so weird." Ana rambles.

"I know. I have no idea why my dad has gotten so weird about us being together."

"So….. what are you wearing?" Ana asks suddenly. I burst out laughing at her attempt to seduce me over the phone.

"Just some basketball shorts." I answer once I finally stop laughing.

"Could you... uh… take those off?" At her words my pants practically fly off of my body. Now I am naked and my dick is getting hard by the second.

"Already done. Are you naked too?" I ask, knowing she probably is. In the past few weeks she has been all over me. I know it's her hormones, this book I read said that the second trimester does that to a woman. I am all for it, though, I do prefer to be with her in person. Phone sex is only so satisfying.

"Yes" she moans.

"Are you wet for me?"

"Oh God yes." I smile knowing that she is probably dripping wet. I grab my cock and start slowly stroking myself.

"Are you touching yourself? Sliding you fingers in and out of your soaking wet pussy? Rubbing that pretty little clit? Picturing my fingers touching you?"

"Christian." She moans even louder. I put my phone on speaker and lay it on my chest.

"Tell me how it feels baby." I quicken my strokes, knowing she is getting closer and closer to her own release.

"It feels so good Christian. I'm so close." Her breathing becomes heavier and heavier the closer she gets to orgasm.

"I know baby. Picture me sliding my cock into your delicious, tight, pussy. Picture me fucking you so hard and so fast, that when you finally come you scream my name so loud the whole neighborhood can hear you." I am now jerking my cock as fast as I can. I am right on the edge of orgasm, but I need to hear her come first.

"Ana, baby." I breathe out. At my words I here Ana fall apart on the other end.

"Christian." She moans as she comes. As soon as I hear her orgasm it sparks my own. I come all over my hand and stomach. Once I come down, all I hear on the other end of the phone is Ana's heavy breathing.

"Wow." She breathlessly whispers.

"I know." I reply just as breathlessly. Once I steady my breathing I reach for my shorts and wipe myself off. I then stand and grab a new pair of shorts to throw on.

"So now that's out of the way. What are you doing next weekend?" I ask.

"Umm… I don't know. Its only Monday, I haven't really made plans that far into the future."

"Well, I want to take you on a date. To officially celebrate our one -year anniversary. We can go to dinner, then find nice abandoned parking lot so I can fuck you. Hard."

"Ooo, I like the sound of that. What restaurant are you going to take me to? I have been really wanting some Italian lately. The thought of eating chicken parm almost is enough to get me wet."

"Well now I feel a bit jealous of food" I joke, even though a small part of me does feel a bit jealous.

"Oh Christian, don't be ridiculous. I love you more than food. Most of the time." She giggles as she finishes her sentence.

"Well then I better hang up so you can go eat instead of talk to me." I pout

"Hey, you're the one that knocked me up. If it wasn't for your spawn, there would be no competition between you and food. The food would win hands down." She is not in full on hysterics at her joke. I however, do not find it funny at all.

"Whatever Anastasia."

"Awww, are you upset?" Ana says in a sarcastically concerned voice.

"A little bit. Thanks for caring."

"Poor baby. How about I suck your dick next time I see you. Would that make you feel better?" She asks.

I am instantly hard just thinking about her warm mouth sucking the life out of my dick. I take a deep breath before answering, "It might."

"Okay well then I promise to blow you so good that you won't be able to get hard again for a week." I laugh and shake my head at her insane thought. No way I could go a week without Ana getting me hard again. I get hard just thinking about her.

"I doubt that baby, but you can try." I laugh. I hear her yawn over the phone and realize it is getting pretty late.

"I know you're tired so I will let you go. I love you Anastasia."

"Okay, I love you too Christian. Goodnight."

"Goodnight my love." I tell her as I hang up.

The rest of my suspension goes pretty much the same, I do nothing but lay around all day. When the next weekend comes Ana and I have an amazing time on our date, and the night ends with me pounding into her until she can barely walk the next day.

* * *

Its Monday now, my first day back to school. Technically my first day back from summer as well. When I got into that fight it was during the first class of the day, so I didn't even get to attend all my classes. I was able to get all the notes and assignments from all my classes though, curtesy of my amazing girlfriend, so hopefully I won't be too far behind everyone else. Based on the assignments we had, I doubt that would happen anyways. These classes seem stupid easy.

I pull up in front of Ana's house and text her to let her know I am here. I want to go to the door but since the fight Mr. Steele has not been my biggest fan and I would like to avoid any more confrontations with that man if possible.

After a few seconds I get a response

A: **Running behind. Just come inside and wait.**

C: **I don't want to see your dad**

A: **He's not here. He left for a business trip this morning**

C: **Oh well in that case, (;**

I turn off my car ignition and make my way to her front door. I turn the knob on her door and it opens automatically. _Why is the door unlocked?_

"Ana?" I call out once I enter her small foyer.

"In the kitchen!" She answers immediately. I make my way down the hall that enters into the great room and the main space in her house. I have always loved Ana's house, it's so simple and understated. Small but just enough space for them to live in peacefully.

I look into the kitchen to see her scarfing down her usual breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast. She used to only eat two eggs in the morning but since she has been pregnant her appetite has grown exponentially, so now she eats four. _This girl can really fucking eat._

When she notices me standing in the living room she smiles through her mouthful of eggs.

"Hi" she says with her mouthful.

"You're disgusting. Finish chewing." I tell her jokingly. She flips me off before swallowing her food and taking a healthy sip of the "one" cup of coffee she drinks a day. I know she sometimes sneaks a second cup in there every once in a while, I would say something but I guess it's better than the drugs my mother did while pregnant with me.

Once she has finally finishes her breakfast she saunters over to me with a huge smile on her face. I immediately look down at her belly and notice that it looks like its growing, evne since I saw her on Saturday. She really looks pregnant now. When she finally makes it to me she wraps her arms around my neck her fingers grab onto my hair and she pulls me down to meet her lips. I of course willingly follow her lead, wanting nothing more than to kiss her beautiful plump lips. The kiss starts off slow at first but like always ends up becoming very passionate. I run my tongue along her bottom lips requesting access to the inside of her mouth. She opens up for me and I willingly explore. I run my tongue along hers in a sensual dance, this goes on for what feels like forever before we have to pull apart in need of air.

"Good morning handsome" she smiles when we finally break our kiss.

"Good morning beautiful. How are you this morning?" I ask as I have been every morning since she has been pregnant. I want to know everything that is going on with her and the baby. I have even downloaded some apps that give detailed explanations on what is going on each week of the pregnancy. This week the baby is the size of an artichoke and growing like crazy.

"Tired mainly. I didn't sleep well last night. I think I snoozed my alarm 10 times this morning, that's why I am running late today."

"Why didn't you sleep well? Is everything okay?" I start running my hands down her arms and onto her belly checking to make sure she has no injuries.

"Yes everything is fine, calm down. I just couldn't fall asleep. Then I got hungry and really wanted pizza, but every place was closed so I just laid there in bed thinking about a nice greasy supreme pizza." I sigh and avert my gaze to the floor, disappointed I couldn't help with her cravings. This is exactly why I wanted us to live together, I'm already missing out on so much.

"Christian." Ana says softly, her small hands moving to my cheeks lifting my head to look at her.

"It's okay, I eventually fell asleep. Although I still could go for that pizza." She smiles.

"That's not the point though, I wanted to be there. To be able to do anything I could to get you that pizza in the middle of the night. I missed this, the first of many things I'm going to end up missing."

She wraps her arms around my waist and hugs me tight in an attempt to comfort me.

"I am so sorry Christian." She pulls back enough to look me in the eyes. "I want you to be here for everything. I want us to be experiencing all of this together. But I promise you, you will not miss everything. The baby still hasn't actually kicked yet, that I know you will be here for. Even if you aren't, the second it does happen I will call you and I know you will drop everything to come feel our baby move. You are going to be the best father in the whole world."

"I love you Anastasia." I tell her before my lips come crashing down on hers. We share a passionate kiss once again before she struggles away from me.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing, but we should get to school before we are late." She giggles before grabbing her jacket and bag and walks out of the great room towards the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Two in one week? Even I'm impressed. But this chapter is brought to you all by procrastination, so now I must go do all the homework i have been putting off.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 11

We pull up to school with 10 minutes to spare, before getting out of the car Ana pulls on an over-sized jacket that looks like she stole from my closet.

"what are you doing?" I ask her. It's not particularly warm out right now but I know as the day goes on it will heat up quite a bit.

"I need this to cover my stomach. I don't want anyone to know I'm pregnant." She says as she zips the jacket all the way up. I look a her confused before leaving the car and walking around to open the door for Ana.

"Why not? They will find out eventually, you can't hide it forever." I tell her as I take her hand and help her out of the car. Although I do have to admit the jacket covers her belly pretty well.

"I know but for now I don't want the judgement of everyone. I just want to remain a regular 16- year- old girl for a little while longer."

I sigh and run my fingers through my hair, I understand why she would feel this way but I don't want her to think people would actually judge her or make fun of her.

As soon as we walk through the gates Kate is all over Ana, she practically pulls her away from me so they can have 'girl talk' as Kate says. I don't really like her, I have spent about 5 total minutes with her and she seems like a real bitch. I continue to walk next to them as Kate blabs on and on about a disaster date she went on over the weekend.

"Ana, why do you always wear that jacket? Aren't you hot? It's August." Ana suddenly looks at me with an alarmed look on her face.

"I uh.. um,, I just like wearing this jacket. Its cozy and smells like Christian." She smiles in my direction. _I knew she stole that jacket from me!_

"Yeah, but still its August and you are always wear it. Just take it off, let your skin see the sun" Kate laughs.

"Katherine, just drop it. She wants to wear the jacket, let her wear the jacket."

"No Christian." Kate begins. "I will not drop it. It just doesn't make sense for Ana to wear a jacket in the middle of summer. Look around, no one else is even wearing long sleeves. It just doesn't make sense to me."

"Kate, I want to wear the fucking jacket. Leave me alone." Ana huffs before walking the direction of her first class. I shoot Kate an infuriated glare before following behind Ana.

I eventually catch up with Ana before she makes it to her class. I calm her down as much as I can't before I have to leave for my own class.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay?" I ask Ana, rubbing my hands up and down her arms.

"Yeah, I am fine. I just wanted her to stop talking about this fucking jacket. She has brought it up every day since I started wearing it. Maybe I should just stop wearing it, I mean theres only so much more time I will be able to hide this. Why not just give it up now?" She then looks up at me with a determined look in her eyes before handing me her bag and unzipping the jacket. She removes it before tossing it at me.

"There, nothing to hide anymore" She says while smoothing her form fitting white shirt over her bump. I smile at her as I hand her bag back to her.

"Okay, now that's done, you better get to class before you're late." Ana tells me before standing on her toes to press a light kiss to my lips, she then turns around and walks confidently into her class. _What the fuck?_ I think to myself as I stand there dumbfounded holding Ana's discarded jacket. I finally snap out of my confusion when I hear the final bell ring.

When I make it to class, I walk in and take a seat in the back where I sat on the first day. As I am taking out my notebook and assignments from the last two weeks I hear a voice that immediately pisses me off.

"Grey! Get your ass kicked lately?" Brett laughs at his poor attempt at a joke. _Is that really all he could come up with?_

"Fuck off dude. Just leave me alone." I growl at him.

"Christian Grey!" Mrs. Scott, the teacher scolds. "I know you have been out the last few weeks but you would do well to remember not to use that kind of language here." I don't respond I just sigh and go back to looking at the papers in front of me. The rest of the morning goes smoothly and before I know it the bell rings signaling lunch time.

I make my way to the table Ana and I sat at all last year, I make it there before her so I sit down and take out the lunch I had the housekeeper make for Ana and I, chicken salad sandwiches, with extra chicken for Ana. I am just finishing dishing it all out when I see Ana making her way towards me with a huge smile on her face. She has he hand placed gently on her bump as she talks to some girl I assume is in one of her classes.

I am really glad she has finally stopped hiding the pregnancy, even if the reason it happened wasn't so great. When she eventually reaches me she says bye to her friend promising to text her later before turning her attention to me.

"Hey handsome." Ana greets.

"Hi beautiful. How has your day been so far?" I ask as I stand and pull her in my arms. I let her go and pull her chair out for her to sit down. She smiles lovingly up at me, she then looks down at the food in front of her, immediately picks up the sandwich, and takes a huge bite. "It was good" she says with her mouthful. I laugh as I take a seat myself.

"What did I tell you this morning?" She looks at me and swallows her bite before speaking again.

"I couldn't help it. I didn't realize that I was so hungry until I saw the sandwich in front of me. That you for bringing lunch by the way. I was dreading having to eat the God awful food this school serves. I only would eat it because little one here makes me so fucking hungry all the time." She reaches down and rubs her bump lovingly. I too reach over and place my hand on her belly. We sit there a for a few minutes just gazing affectionately into each-others eye, until I hear a loud shrill voice

"OH MY GOD!" Kate screeches. Ana closes her eyes in frustration before plastering a fake smile on her lips.

"Hi Kate." Ana greets

"You're pregnant?! Holy shit! Why didn't you tell me? We talk all the time surely this would have come up at some point." Kate continues to go on and on about how disappointed she is that Ana didn't tell her about the baby.

"Katherine, we didn't tell anyone. Only our families know." I say interrupting her. She is trying to turn this situation around on herself but it has absolutely nothing to do with her.

"Still, Ana should have told me, we are friends." Kate huff, crossing her arms over her chest. I roll my eyes before taking a bite of my sandwich.

"can we please not talk about me like I am not here? I can speak for myself Christian. And Kate I didn't tell you because I didn't want anyone to know. I didn't even want to tell my own father; I only did because it would have been way too hard to hide this from him. Now either sit down and eat with us without arguing or leave."

Kate huffs again before pulling out a chair and sitting down angrily. _What a child_.

"Has anyone said anything to you?" I ask Ana before taking a bite of my sandwich. She looks over at me and sighs, leaning back in her chair.

"Not really. I did get some shocked looks from people though. I guess going from not looking pregnant on Friday to this" she points to her bump to emphasize her point, "is probably pretty shocking. But other than that I haven't had anyone say anything mean. That one girl I was talking to when I came over here was telling me about her daughter and how hard it was at first being pregnant in high school, but now she wouldn't change anything for the world. We exchanged numbers, she told me to text her if I ever need anything. It feels nice having someone in my corner like that you know?"

"I'm in your corner Ana. But you didn't let me be there." Kate says. Ana looks at me with an exasperated look in her face before turning back to Kate.

"Kate, just drop it. You know now so let's just move on. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"You know; you were a lot more fun when Christian wasn't here. Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?"

"Are you kidding me!? You have been doing nothing but bitch to me about everything since I saw you t his morning. First it was about the stupid fucking jacket now it's because I didn't tell you that I'm having a baby. Get over yourself, not everything is about you. It's my baby, that has nothing to do with you! That is why I didn't tell you. Plus, we aren't even that close, why would I tell you something personal like that? It's not like you took part in making the baby. You're just a girl I hang out with at school." Ana is now standing and leaning over the table practically screaming at Kate. Kate looks embarrassed and I think I can even see tears forming in her eyes. I look around the cafeteria noticing how quite it has become and see everyone staring at our little table. I immediately stand up l, gather all our lunches and bags before taking Ana's hand and pulling her away from the table. _No way do I want to sit there with that bitch anymore. Especially with everyone staring at us._ As we leave the cafeteria the room erupts with noise as everyone starts talking again.

* * *

The rest of the school day goes smoothly, a lot better than the disaster that was lunch. Now I am standing outside of Ana's class room waiting for her to finally leave. The bell rang 5 minutes ago and I have been waiting ever since. _What is taking her so long._ Another 5 minutes pass before she finally emerges from the room. As I take in her appear to notice her eyes are red as if she had been crying.

"Ana, what's wrong?" I ask

She sniffles before rubbing her eyes to clear any remaining tears. "Nothing, just finished taking with my teacher."

"What did she say?" I ask as I pull her into my arms squeezing her as tight to me as I can.

"She just said that I need to think about my priorities. I am taking on a lot this semester and at first she thought I was just trying to get into an Ivy League, but now she can see that there is an obvious reason I decided to do all this. Apparently since I'm having a baby at 16 I should just give up. Who cares that I'm just trying to give my child the best life I can, why is it so bad that I'm trying to get ahead to I can start college sooner and actually try and succeed in life despite being a teen mom? Why is this such a big deal? People have babies younger than me all the time, I will be 17 in a few weeks, I'm well on my way to graduating high school this spring, and I will most likely have enough college credits to skip my freshman year of college all together. But my hard work means nothing since I'm having a baby." Ana buries her face into my shirt and begins crying again. I soothingly rub my fingers over her back trying to calm her down. _I can't believe her teacher made her believe that since she's having a baby her future is meaningless. What kind of fucked up person would tell that to their student?_

"Ana, baby. Everything you are doing is important. You are working to get ahead not just for our baby. But for yourself too. You could have just continued on the same path as before, you could have just stayed with the same graduation date and not taken extra advanced courses. But you did, you are so smart. I am in awe of all the work that you do. And now since you are on track to graduate early we will get to walk across that stage together. Well not together, together, they wouldn't let us do that. But you know what I mean." I chuckle kissing the top of her head before moving hands to cup her face.

"I love you Anastasia Steele." I say as I wipe the tears from her face, before lightly kissing her lips.

"Now let's go get that pizza you wanted." Ana smiles through her left over tears and takes me hand. Together we walk out of the school, ignoring anyone who stares in our direction.

* * *

 **One week later**

Today is Ana's 20 -week doctor's appointment, I am mostly excited because we may end up actually finding out the sex of the baby today. At the last appointment the doctor said the baby wasn't positioned the right way so she couldn't see the sex. But today I am confident that we will find out. I went over to Ana's early this morning since we both got an excused absence from school. My father didn't want me to miss school, stating that I don't need to go to every appointment and that they aren't that important. However, I convinced mom that I did need to go, it didn't take much, she loves how involved I am in my child's life. I have been talking to the baby since I got here and Ana says she can feel it fluttering around when I speak. I feel my heart burst when she told me that, even though I can't feel the little one moving yet, knowing that the baby is already responding to my voice makes me feel so incredible.

"Christian! Stop! That tickles" Ana whines as I brush feather light kisses on her belly. I look at her briefly before continuing my task. I kiss her stomach a few more times before making my way south. She is wearing a dress right now so all I have to do is open her legs and I can already see her soaked panties covering my favorite place in the world.

"Are you already wet for me baby?" I groan before leaning in and running my nose along her covered slit inhaling as I go. _Sweet perfection._

"Mmm, Christian. Please." Ana moans, I look up and see her head is tossed back onto her pillow.

"what do you want Anastasia?" I ask as I move her panties to the side. I wait for a reply that doesn't come, only the sounds of her heavy breathing fill the room. I lean in and lightly run my tongue from her entrance to clit, enjoying the taste of her but not quite giving her what she really wants.

"Christian, more. I need you!" Ana pleads, her hands thread through my hair and she pulls hard. I give in to her pleas and wrap my lips over her engorged clit. I start sucking and swirling my tongue around and around until I hear Ana scream out my name as she comes. I continue my ministrations until she has to push my face away from her body.

"No more. Too sensitive." She whimpers. I kiss my way up her body pulling her dress up as I go. I make it to her chest and reach behind her to unclip her bra, when I remove it fully I see her pebbled nipples staring back at me. I can't help but take one into my mouth, biting and sucking until I know I will leave a mark.

"Christian." Ana gasps out. She places her hands on my face and attempts to pull me to her. I oblige and finally make my way to her lips. When our lips seal together I kiss her with as must lust and passion as I can muster. Ana opens her mouth to me and I willingly explore her mouth with my tongue. I break the kiss so I can quickly shed my clothes. I stare deep into Ana's eyes and see nothing but love and passion in them. _She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen._ In that moment I promise myself to do everything in my power to make sure she never leaves me. _I would marry her tomorrow if I could._

I crawl back up her body kissing and nipping at her skin as I go. When I am once again face to face with her I cup her cheek with my hand and just stare into her eyes. "I love you so much Anastasia. There aren't enough words in the English language to describe how I feel for you. Car, vois-tu, chaque jour je t'aime davantage, aujourd'hui plus qu'hier et bien moins que demain." I whisper the last part to her before sealing my lips over hers once again. I carefully roll on top over her keeping in mind her stomach. Positioning myself at her entrance and slowly ease myself inside of her warm wet center. I start kissing along her jaw down to her neck as I slowly move in and out of her.

"Christian, I love you so much." Ana cries out, her finger nails scratching across my back. I feel her pulsing around me and I know she is close. So I pick up my pace and in no time at all she is screaming my name over and over. Her orgasm triggers my own and I pump stream after stream of seamen deep inside her.

* * *

We both clean up and get dressed quickly now in a hurry to leave the house so we won't be late for Ana's appointment. Once we arrive and check in we both take a seat in the waiting room waiting to be called in the back. I sit there looking at some weird women's magazine reading an article about sex after a baby when I feel Ana's hand grip my leg. I lower the magazine and look over at her.

"What?" I ask

"Stop shaking your leg, its making me nervous. Everything is fine Christian." _I didn't even realize I was doing that._ I guess I am a little nervous for the appointment, the same way I was with the other appointments. I am just scared that the doctor is going to tell us she couldn't find the heartbeat, or that something is wrong with the baby.

"How do you know though?" I whisper, a hint of worry in my voice.

"because _I_ can feel the baby move. I know that you can't feel it yet, and I want nothing more than for you to feel how amazing this is. But I know the baby is okay." Ana smiles and takes my hand, placing it over her bump.

"Our baby is growing stronger and stronger every day, and will continue to do so until they are ready to come out." She raises my hand still entwined with hers and kisses my palm.

"Anastasia." A nurse who just entered the room calls out. We follow behind her into a room where she takes Ana's weight and blood pressure before leading us to another room to wait for the doctor.

"So, we haven't really brought it up before. Do you want a boy or girl?" Ana asks from her spot on the exam table.

"Honestly, I don't really care. I just want the baby to be happy and healthy. Although I would love to have a little girl that looks just like you. But I will be okay with a boy as well." I shrug.

"What about you?"

"I know it will be a girl." Ana says sure of herself.

"What?" I laugh. _How does she know?"_

"I mean I guess I don't really know. But I just have a feeling it will be a girl." Before I can respond Dr. Greene walks in to start the ultrasound.

This is one of the most thorough ultrasound Ana has got yet. Dr. Greene is looking at so many different parts, all the organs, the length of the limbs, and everything in between. The only thing she has not said was the sex. The best part of this whole thing is being able to sit here and listen to the heartbeat, it is the most magical sound I have ever heard.

"Okay, are you two wanting to know the sex?" Dr. Greene asks suddenly. I sit up straighter, excitement shining in my eyes. I look at Ana who is chewing on her bottom lip.

"no, it's okay. I already know it's a girl." Ana shrugs. Dr. Greene looks at Ana apprehensively, pursing her lips like she wants to say something.

"Can you just confirm, to be sure?" I ask, looking at Ana.

"Is that what you want Anastasia?" Dr. Greene confirms.

Ana sighs, turning to look at me before answering "yes."

"Alright then, it looks like you are having…." She pauses moving the transducer around on Ana's belly.

"A boy!"

 **French translation (from a website, I don't speak French)** **"** **For, you see, each day I love you more, today more than yesterday and less than tomorrow."**

 **About the Kate situation, I never really liked her. Even in the books she seemed like a real bitch and a horrible friend. I mean what kind of friend would let their basically unconscious, drunk, best friend leave with a total stranger, so they can continue hanging out with said stranger's brother? Sounds like a bad friend to me, lol. So in this story my real feelings for Kate come out.**

 **Anyways, see you next time! Happy Halloween! If you don't celebrate then, happy Wednesday!**


End file.
